


Lauriver Christmas Week 2015

by abberryyang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Women, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Lauliver - Freeform, Laullie, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Olicity break up, Oliver Queen and John Diggle Broments, Queen Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Swearing, Villain Felicity Smoak, Women Being Awesome, Women Friendships, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberryyang/pseuds/abberryyang
Summary: This year in Arrow, during the week of Christmas, Oliver finds himself questioning whether he's abandoned the two women who care about him the most. Has he really sidelined them both for another? Oliver finds himself wrapped up in his past in the present, that will ultimately determine his future.





	1. Day One: Snow Day

It was a cold winter night in Star City when Speedy and Black Canary went out to patrol the crime-infested city. Atop a building, the two saw the fog left a light haze on the city floor, and the clouds covered the moon in the sky. The street lights flickered on and off in the alley below them, and the frozen dumpster glued to the concrete. Spartan and Green Arrow, on the other side of town, was in the process of pursuing a drug bust. With Christmas around the corner, people get desperate.

"Laurel?" Speedy fell to the floor, leaning back against the ledge of the rooftop.

"Yeah, Thea?" Laurel peered over the ledge of the building into the alley, "What is it?"

"Last year was the first year I didn't celebrate Christmas," Thea swallowed her tears.

"Thea." Laurel shook her head and bent down to hold her shoulder.

"And this year I won't be celebrating it either."

Laurel pushed her lower lip up, "Thea, why are you saying this?"

"Because, Laurel, Christmas was my dad's favorite holiday, remember?" Thea shook her head towards the floor, "Why doesn't anyone but me, remember?"

"Thea," Laurel sat on the floor beside her, holding her in an embrace, "of course we remember, it's just-."

"It's not on you guys' top priorities, right?" Thea interrupted, sighing.

"Don't say that," Laurel looked at Thea's face, "Ollie and I care about it, but we're just so caught up with the campaign, and last year, well, last year you-."

"Left with Malcolm, I know." Thea groaned.

Had it really been that long since any one of them celebrated Christmas together? An aching two years of drifting apart from one another. Laurel glanced at Thea's wrist to see who had their communication on, and pushing her hair behind her ear,  _click_.

"Thea, why did you leave with Malcolm?" Laurel asked, tucking her arm behind Thea.

"Because I couldn't deal with being weak, defenseless, and constantly lied to." Thea fumed, slamming her bow, "My dad, my  _real_  dad, the one who raised me, he died seven years ago, and my mom just died - no, she sacrificed herself - I lost everything I knew, Laurel."

Laurel held onto Thea's hand.

"Laurel, my mom  _died_." Thea began choking up, "I was so angry at her, but she  _sacrificed_  herself for me, I was so ungrateful towards her, Laurel."

"Oh, Thea." Laurel kissed Thea's hair.

"And this is the time of the year that I miss her most, because I remember my Mom and Dad decorating the house, throwing Christmas parties, and her smile, god, Laurel, I miss her smile."

Thea sobbed into Laurel's chest, "I miss her so much, I miss the Christmas party she forced us to do when Oliver came back, I miss her coming into my room whenever I was sad, I miss everything about her. I spent so much time being mad at her, Laurel."

_Click!_  
" _Zzt!_ -eedy, you know Mom loved you, and no matter how much you claimed to hate her, she loved you and knew you loved her back. Mom would give  _anything_  to keep you safe, you know that. I don't ever want to hear you say that again, and I'm sure Mom wouldn't either. Mom and Dad loved you so much, Speedy." Oliver said over the radio.

"Laurel." Thea looked up to Laurel, her face stained with tears.

Laurel smiled at Thea, tucking her hair behind her ear, "You went and messed up the grease."

Spartan and Green Arrow zip-lined onto the rooftop to join Speedy and Black Canary.

"Ollie!" Thea stood up with Laurel following after.

Diggle's smile could be seen under his mask, his chest pumped out and arms crossed over his chest, "Thea, you know your mother loved you, I'm sure if she could've, she would've made me your bodyguard and not his - but, now that I think back about it, she said I wasn't efficient enough."

"And that was in part my fault." Oliver raised his hand.

The two walked over to Thea and Oliver embraced Thea.

"I'm sure she'd be glad to know you're still doing it after her death, free of charge." Laurel laughed.

"Oh, there's a fee, there's no free lunch. One of you," Diggle pointed to Thea and Oliver, "babysitting baby Sara on Lyla and I's date nights."

Thea hicced a laugh, tears streaming at the mention of her mother.

"Oh, Speedy," Oliver kissed her hair, "I'm so sorry, I'm always so bad at remembering the sentimental things. Forgive me?"

"Don't I always?" Thea scrunched her nose.

"Yes, and I don't always deserve it." Oliver smiled, shaking his little sister in his arms.

There wasn't much to any of their families, but when they were together like this, patrolling the town, this was their family. There was no way to deny that, even in the darkness that engulfed the city, they had to be the light that shined, that hope, and they needed their own, this was their's.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Oliver pushed Thea away to look at her, "How about I throw a Christmas party, in remembrance of Mom? We'll invite the town like Mom and Dad would every year."

Thea lost in thought, kind of wanted a small intimate gathering for just them as well.

Laurel leaned in and crinkled her nose with a smile, "And we'll have an after party at Dig's house, just us."

"What, when did we-?" Diggle crossed his arms over his chest, "Ow!"

Laurel darted her eyes towards Thea.

"Oh, yeah, of course, at my place!" Diggle smiled at Thea.

Thea bit down on her lip, trying to hold back her overwhelming joy, "I'd like that."

* * *

Diggle and Thea sat in a corner on the phone with Lyla, talking about decorations and choices of food for the last minute party, only four days away. While Laurel leaned onto the roof's ledge, with her arms folded atop, and Oliver, with his back against the ledge, crossed his arms over his chest. Oliver shifted his focus from Thea and Diggle to Laurel, who was watching the streets below, and asked,

"How is it that you always know what to do and say?"

"Because Ollie," Laurel smiled, her golden strands dropping to one side as she turned to face him, "I care."

Oliver smiled back, allowing for a moment's breath, and laughed, "Are you implying that I don't care?"

"If the shoe fits!" Laurel laughed, looking back to the street.

Oliver joined in her laughter, and looked in the direction his Pretty bird was looking,

"How did I forget something so important to me though?" Oliver shook his head, "I mean, Thea is the  _only_  family I have left, and I'm more worried about celebrating Christmas, I mean, the holidays with Felicity."

Laurel looked down, her smile faded, she pressed her lips together and looked back out to the fog. Felicity was celebrating Hanukkah with Donna until Christmas Eve, and her dad was joining them as well. It was nice for Laurel to see her dad doing something outside of work.

"Laurel, what's wron-?"

Laurel's eyes widened, "Hey!"

Jumping off the ledge, Black Canary catapulted herself in the direction she shouted.

"Pretty Bird!" Green Arrow shouted, shooting a zip-line for her.

"Black Canary!" Thea and Diggle ran after her.

Using her tonfa, Black Canary rode the zipline down and went after the culprit. Green Arrow planted the other end of the zipline into the concrete and slid down the wire with his bow, Thea and Diggle following behind him.

" _Zzt!_  Black Canary, what's going on?" Green Arrow asked, running to catch up with her.

" _Zzt!_  The guy just stole all their stuff in the car while they went into the house to put stuff away!" Black Canary shouted.

"Ouch, that was a bit loud." Thea thumped her head to let out the sound.

"Who leaves their car unattended with everything open and unlocked, and in this city?" Diggle dumbfounded.

Oliver shook his head, groaning.

* * *

"Put down those bags." Black Canary held her tonfa tight at her side, rolling a fist in the other.

The man had dark clothes on, worn-out boots, a black beanie and shivered with fear. Pressing his back against the wall, the man dropped some of the bags. An adorable Flash plushie fell out of the first bag, followed by a yellow bouncy ball, and lastly, a roll of red christmas wrapping paper. Laurel's eyes widened, her mouth slightly dropping.

"She's asking nicely, I'd listen." Green Arrow appeared from his left.

"Don't want her raising her voice." Spartan walked up from his right.

"Or her fists." Speedy drew her bow from behind Black Canary.

Looking around, he dropped all the bags and covered himself with his arms, shaking,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean, I just, I'm so sorry, please don't take me in!"

The yellow bouncy ball rolled towards Black Canary, stopping at her boot. Black Canary dropped her tonfa, bending down to pick up the yellow rubber, moving her gaze towards the man. Spartan turned his gaze away, caught off guard by his own emotions, and Speedy lowered her bow, lost in thought at the red wrapping paper. Green Arrow watched Pretty Bird's breath heave out her chest, the frustration escaping her lungs.

"Leave and don't do this again." Black Canary turned away, the yellow ball at her side.

The man stumbled to his feet, holding his hand out at Black Canary, and looking around to the other three, his tears pouring, "Th-tha-thank you!"

Spartan moved aside to let him through, watching Green Arrow place his hand atop the yellow ball, "It's okay, Pretty bird, you can let go."

"Ollie, he-!" Black Canary choked.

Oliver cut her off with a tight hug, "Don't worry about it right now. I want you and Speedy to go and help Lyla decorate, okay?"

Holding him back, Laurel choked back tears, "It's not fair!"

Oliver smiled, pressing his lips against her hair,

"Don't worry about that right now, Pretty Bird."

Thea and Spartan grabbed the bags, and Thea smiled, "Let's get these presents back to their rightful owners first, okay?"

"Yeah." Laurel sniffed, looking down at the yellow ball.

Thea and Diggle headed off towards the car, giving Laurel and Oliver a moment.

"I don't want you to think about this incident too much, okay?" Oliver glanced at Laurel.

Laurel sighed as they followed behind Diggle and Thea, "Green Arrow, our purpose is to help this town, and this man is stealing presents for Christmas? Really makes me wonder what 'justice' we're doing."

Oliver looked back to Thea, "Well, we're giving her," he dipped his head towards Thea, "her Christmas, and this family," he lifted up the bag, smiling, "their Christmas."

Laurel stopped to look at Oliver, grabbing onto his arm, "Ollie,"

His breath became slow and his chest heavy, Oliver turned to face Laurel and held her back. Facing the floor, Laurel kicked her foot on top the ground and looked back up, locking eyes with Oliver. Snowflakes dropped onto her cheek and she exclaimed,

"But there's another part of Star City not celebrating Christmas because of poverty, and that's the part I'm worried about."

Laurel's green eyes engulfed Oliver, and he found himself lost in her passion for the city.

"Who says they won't be celebrating with us?" Oliver whispered.

Her emerald eyes sparkled and she felt a tremor go through her body - what was this nostalgic feeling?

"Guys, look, it's snowing!" Thea chimed, twirling the bags as she spun, "Maybe we'll have a white Christmas after all!"

Laurel and Oliver turned to Thea and Diggle, and Oliver laughed, "She's still a kid, huh?"

"Well," Laurel walked towards Thea, "she never got the chance to really be one when you were gone, Ollie."

"Yeah." Oliver glanced towards Laurel, following in her steps.


	2. Day Two: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _On our last chapter, there wasn’t a lot of Lauriver development, but there was a bit of a spark. Where does this spark lead to though for these two is the real question. We follow Team Arrow as they stop at Digg’s house for dinner. Regardless, here is your beautiful Lauriver story, with a dash of Thea, Baby Sara, Lyla and Diggle ♥_

Lyla laughed placing baby Sara on the floor, chiding her to walk over to her father at the window. The room had a soft orange glow from the fireplace, and a dash of yellow from the kitchen light. Thea was setting up the table in the center of the room while Laurel grabbed utensils from the cabinets to the table. Diggle and Oliver leaned against the window, allowing the snowstorm outside to take over the city.

"Where do you think all this snow is coming from?" Diggle laughed.

"I don't know, man, might be another meta-human." Oliver laughed back.

Diggle bent down on his knees to welcome baby Sara into his arms blowing kisses onto her cheeks, "Come here, munchkin!"

A big smile crawled on Oliver's face, "When did you become so…?"

"Happy?" Diggle held baby Sara on his hip, "Not so serious?"

"Yeah," Oliver pinched baby Sara's cheeks, "all that."

"Lyla asked me that question not too long ago." Diggle watched Lyla glide from the fridge to the table with drinks, "And, honestly, I think it's this booger, right here, who changed all of that for me." Diggle nuzzled into baby Sara's neck, "She's taught me to enjoy the lighter things in life and to live everyday, just watching her take her first few steps, laugh, smile, everything, Oliver, makes me happier everyday."

Oliver glanced out the window and back to baby Sara, "Does having a kid really do that?"

Diggle laughed, "Don't tell me you and Felicity plan on popping out kids now."

Oliver felt uneasy about the thought of having a baby with Felicity, and let out a small chuckle, "No, not that, far from it; Felicity doesn't want to have kids anyways."

"But, yes, it does, Oliver. Of course, every day I'm worried about how the streets will be when Sara gets out there. That's why being Spartan really helps ease those worries for me, because I'm making these streets safer for her everyday."

"Yeah?" Oliver looked over to Thea, laughing with Lyla and Laurel.

"Yeah." Diggle put the squirming Sara down.

It's been so long since Oliver spent time with these three, almost too long it felt. Ever since he came back to town, he hasn't spent a single day with just Thea and him or Laurel and him. Maybe it's because he's been so caught up with Darhk and his campaign, but that answer just seemed too simple to be the case.

"What's got you so wrapped up today?" Diggle grabbed a drink for himself and one for Oliver.

"Grape juice?" Oliver choked out a chuckle.

"Lyla says no drinking in front of Sara, one of her rules." Diggle laughed, "But still, what's eating you? You've been lost in thought a lot today."

"What do you mean?" Oliver took a sip.

"Does  _Pretty Bird_  ring a bell to you?" Diggle lifted an eyebrow.

Oliver spit up some of his drink, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Oliver, I've always been your wingman since you've been back; I know when you've got your eyes on someone." Diggle swirled his glass around.

"Diggle," Oliver leaned in with a harsh whisper, "I'm in a serious relationship with Felicity!"

Diggle laughed and shook his head, moving away, "That didn't stop you with Sara either when you were planning on moving in with her; I'm sure it won't stop you now."

Oliver sighed deeply and looked away from Diggle. That's right, she broke up with him saying he needed someone without a mask, someone who could harness the light inside of him.

"Of course, I always wanted you to separate from Laurel, because I thought you were reckless when it came to her." Diggle took a sip of his drink and looked at Laurel, he remembered the first time he met Laurel, determined, independent, and driven - much like Lyla. "But I was wrong."

Oliver looked over to Diggle, his brows furrowed.

"Ah, don't give me that look, Oliver." Diggle put his drink down on the window sill, "I realized after I re-married Lyla why it is you're reckless, why it is  _I'm_  reckless, it's because of 'her'." Diggle shook his head at the floor, "I know that you feel happy with Felicity, Oliver, but all I'm saying is, after I got to know Laurel and Thea, since you two left; I realized why it is you were so reckless with, not just Laurel but, the both of them, why you loved the both of them, and I just want to make sure you don't forget that. Oliver, just because they both can hold out on their own, out in the field, doesn't mean they don't need your attention as much as Felicity does, especially when it hits home."

"Digg-." Oliver tried to protest.

Diggle turned around to face the window, away from the girls, and whispered, "Oliver, I'm only saying this because I don't want to see those girls get hurt because of your reckless actions with Felicity. I know you say you're happy right now, Oliver, but that's the same thing I said when I thought I was in love with Andy's wife, and look at me now, Oliver; I'm the most happiest with Lyla, the person who knows my bones."

Oliver turned away, he couldn't process what was being said to him, was it really all just because of Felicity that Oliver hasn't spent time with either of them?

"Man," Diggle turned back to face the girls, "you are horrible at splitting your time between the women in your life. I don't know how you're going to handle having children - if you do, that is."

Oliver coughed out a chuckle and looked at Sara, "About that-."

"Ollie, Digg, come on, dinner's ready!" Thea motioned the two over.

"Let's go, brother." Diggle smacked Oliver on the shoulder, almost spilling his drink.

* * *

"So, Laurel." Lyla slid over to her side at the kitchen counters.

"Oh, no, we already had this conversation before." Laurel laughed.

Thea peered over at the two, creeping from behind just as giddy.

"No, that was last time, but this is now, I need answers." Lyla leaned her back against the counter, "Thea told me."

Laurel furrowed her brows and threw her hair over her shoulder to look at Thea, "What'd you say?"

"The truth." Thea grinned with a wink.

"Did he really call you  _Pretty Bird_?" Lyla whispered into their trio.

Laurel shot a glance at Oliver, "Does that matter?"

"Yes!" They both whispered back at once.

"Come on, Laurel, my mom and I always had these conversations about you two." Thea glided over to set the table.

"You and your mom talked about me  _that_  often?" Laurel laughed, grabbing dishes from the cabinets.

"Oh, you'd be surprised by how highly she spoke of you, and my mom is not one to easily impress, you should know that." Thea set the chairs in place.

"I think, you two are adorable and it just makes sense, look at Digg and I." Lyla grabbed the drinks from the fridge and slid over to the table, "I don't think I could be with a man who couldn't fend for himself and him likewise."

"What?" Laurel waltzed over with the cups and utensils, "I think Felicity can handle herself."

Lyla lifted one brow up at Laurel, setting the cups, "Maybe in a fight against a calculator."

Thea gave a tight grin, shaking her head, "She doesn't put any effort into self defense."

Laurel sighed through her nose, "I mean, she can make her own decisions."

Lyla gave a tight smile, setting the drinks, "I wouldn't always trust her decisions, Laurel."

"You don't trust many people in general, Lyla." Laurel laughed.

"So, me trusting you says a lot, Laurel." Lyla poured grape juice into all the wine glasses.

"I can hear my mom rolling in her grave already," Thea attempted to voice her mother, "Thea, why is your brother with that  _tech girl_  from the company, don't tell me he's decided to exchange  _her_  for  _wonderful_ Laurel."

Laurel laughed, "Come on, Felicity isn't all bad."

"Yeah, she's not," Thea set down main dish from Lyla and lifted a brow at Laurel, "but to  _my_  mom, she definitely wasn't on her 'favorites' list."

"In all honesty, I don't see the charm in her, I've seen ARGUS agents outdo her in the field all the time. I kept telling Digg, when those two went on their sexcapade, that I could get an ARGUS agent but you know him." Lyla rolled her eyes, "But, I have to admit it's good having Oliver back."

"At least the shell of him." Thea lowered her eyes. "I feel like everytime he leaves, Ollie comes back a whole new person, I miss my brother."

Laurel reached out to Thea, who interrupted her by motioning over Oliver and Diggle,

"Ollie, Digg, come on, dinner's ready!"

* * *

"Are you all going home together?" Lyla crossed her arms.

Thea stood out in the hallway, all bundled up and putting on her shoes, and Oliver and Laurel stood in the doorway grabbing their coats from the closet.

"Well, Thea and I are heading back to our place." Laurel wrapped her white-knitted-scarf around her slender neck and blonde hair.

"Rooftop style?" Lyla smiled.

"Is there any other way?" Laurel winked.

"Are you heading there, too, Oliver?" Lyla tilted her head.

Oliver laughed, "No, Felicity-."

Diggle plucked Sara from the floor, "Hey, you two, you can't break the rules."

"What?" Oliver and Laurel looked to where Diggle was pointing.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot we hung that up there." Lyla laughed.

Oliver frowned and Laurel turned away, uneasy.

Thea smirked behind the two, "Come on, you two, it's just like all the other Christmas's."

The world just wasn't right today for Oliver, everything seemed off, or was it just that he hadn't realized that the world has always been a bit off whack. Maybe, perhaps, he's been the one off whack this entire time. Has his crew always been this light-hearted or did everything change since he's left? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's tradition, is what Mom and Dad would say." Thea leaned her head to the left.

Uneasy, Laurel began to squeeze her way out the door. Oliver was in a serious relationship with Felicity, and it wasn't right to kiss a man who was in a relationship with another woman, right? Tradition or not, it would be wrong - wouldn't it?

"It's just a kiss, right?" Oliver gave a tight smile and straightened up.

Laurel lifted an eyebrow at Oliver, "I guess there's a first to everything."

"It's the holidays, I need to stop being so serious." Oliver shrugged, gave a big smile, and wrapped his arm around Laurel's shoulder.

"It's just a kiss." Laurel reminded herself.

"It's just a kiss." Diggle stood next to Lyla smiling.

Oliver pressed his lips against Laurel's and a soft breath escaped his lips, this is how it felt - this is how  _just a kiss_  felt -  _exhilarating_.

_"What do you miss most?" Tommy asked with a smile from the driver's side._

_The five years of hell flashed before Oliver's mind, with Laurel's picture in front._

_"Laurel." Oliver responded with a condensed smile._

_Click!_  Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Thea with her phone in her hand.

"This is going to be a great memento for this year." Thea smiled as she tucked her phone in her hand.

"Hey," Oliver pointed his finger at Thea, "if Felicity sees that picture-."

"You're going to have a lot of explaining to do - yes, Ollie, we _all_ know." Thea frowned.

"Hey, let's just enjoy the moment." Lyla took Sara into her arms.

"Yeah, man, I'll see you, Oliver." Diggle shook Oliver's hand. "Laurel, Thea, be safe out there."

"Yes,  _Spartan_." Laurel and Thea responded in unison, with a small curtsy.

_"What was that all about?"_ Oliver held his head.

" _It was just a kiss."_ The two reminded themselves walking in opposite directions, holding their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What do you think, Reader, was it really just a kiss?_


	3. Day Three: Making the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the last chapter, Diggle confronted Oliver about how he was treating the two girls on his team, and told him to better split his time. Oliver, optimistic, decides to do just that in this chapter. Regardless, here is your beautiful Lauriver story, with a dash of Thea and Felicity ♥_   
>  _***~tissues are highly recommended!~*** _

_Knock, knock, knock!_  
It was 9:17AM, two days before Christmas, and Laurel just grabbed her peppermint flavored Starbucks coffee from the kitchen. Laurel's loose cream knit sweater clung to her wrists, an ocean colored fleece blanket hung from her shoulder, dipping towards the floor, and her black ankle-cut tights pressed against her skin; with a silent inhale she breathed out a satisfied sigh. Thea yawned, pushing one arm into the air, holding her peppermint coffee in the other hand, her father's ugly sweater loosely hugged her and her Christmas-themed cotton stockings walked her to the couch. It was calm mornings like this that Laurel and Thea adored spending together.

_"They're not answering the door!" A female voice exclaimed._

_"Well, why don't we just try calling them?" A male voice asked._

_"No, just knock louder, I'm sure they'll answer then."_

Laurel and Thea looked towards the door, both scrunching their face to look at one another,

"Is that our door or someone else's?" Thea asked.

Laurel pushed her mouth to the right in a tight line, "Were you expecting anyone?"

Thea looked towards her thought bubble, then to Laurel, and shook her head.

_"If you won't do it, I will." The female voice demanded._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_  
"Guess that's us." Thea gave a tight frown.

The two, a bit-bummed there quiet morning would be hauled to a stop, took a deep breath in. They gathered their zen and released any negative feelings.

"I'll get it." Laurel shot a smile at Thea, comfortably sipping away at her coffee.

Parting from the comfort of the couch and the warmth of her fleece blanket, Laurel frowned and stood up to answer the door,

"But I'm taking you with me!" Laurel whispered to her coffee with a smile, walking.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The knocking at the door became persistent, demanding to be answered. Lowering her coffee, Laurel reached for the door knob, and -

"Felicity, you can't just keep knocking, it's -." Laurel heard Oliver silence the knocking.

"Rude? Oliver, last I checked, you were on an island for five years; I think you're a bit old with the times." Felicity snarked from behind the door before knocking again.

Shooting a confused look at Thea, Laurel lifted an eyebrow. Thea shrugged, she didn't know why they were here, and motioned her to open the door.

"Hey you two, way to make an entrance!" Laurel smiled upon opening the door.

"Hey Laurel!" Felicity lifted up her palm quickly, placing it back down before peering into Laurel's apartment and doing hand motions, "Where's Thea? You know, Oliver's little sister who lives with you because she doesn't live in her old place that Oliver and I are now staying at."

Felicity had her khaki coat over her red dress with matching red pumps, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her lips shining red to match her outfit. Oliver wore a loose green jacket with jeans and sneakers, tapping snow off his shoe at the door, holding something off to the side.

Oliver gave a tight smile and mouthed 'sorry'.

Laurel dipped her head with a closed smile to acknowledge Oliver's apology, and looked into the living room, lifting her mug up towards Felicity and Oliver, "She's enjoying her peppermint coffee on the couch. Want to join us?"

"Do you have soy coffee?" Felicity pointed at Laurel, who uhmed, "because I do  _not_  like the taste of say coffee, it is  _disgusting_  if you've ever tried it. I tried it one time because I was trying to be vegan and it was  _atrocious_ , don't do it." Laurel shook her head with a tight smile and Felicity squeezed her way in, rushing into the living room, "Now that I think about it, I've never been into your apartment before;  _although_ , I must admit I  _have_  taken a look at the schematics of your apartment - not for any bad purposes of course, just in case if we ever needed to use your apartment for anything 'Arrow-y" and I wanted to see if something would fit in your house that's very big - not that it's  _weird_  or anything; I'm just surprised that you've lived here since you started law school and haven't moved out - not that it's a  _bad_  thing you continue staying in the same place for a long time, it's a good thing, but it's just you seem like the person who would want their own house, not just an apartment - of course, now that I think about it, you don't have kids so why would you even need a house for, an apartment suits you just fine, forget I said anything."

Felicity laughed and did hand motions.

"Uh, huh." Laurel mouth open with a smile, "I'm still amazed you can do that in one breath."

Felicity laughed and did hand motions before walking towards the living room.

Looking over to Oliver, Laurel tilted her head to one side,

"What is that?"

"A Christmas tree!" Oliver proudly proclaimed with a pine tree reaching to his hip.

Laurel laughed, hiding her smile, "I'm sorry, it's just, it's been so long since I've seen you with that dopey smile."

"What?" Oliver laughed back, "I always smile."

"Oh, you've definitely been the biggest of jokesters," Laurel placed her free hand across her chest, "I remember the time that you gave Tommy two bags of coal, just because you thought it was funny when we were little, he cried like the biggest baby in the world."

"And that time that I brought snow into the house to play a prank on my dad?" Oliver pointed at Laurel.

"And for some _odd_ reason you forgot snow melts at room temperature." Laurel pointed back.

"And it made such a big mess all over the floor." Oliver shook his head laughing.

"Don't forget the fact that it didn't even hit your dad!" Laurel motioned for Oliver to come in.

"Yeah, it hit my  _mom_." Oliver shook his head, "Talk about trouble."

Oliver took a step into the room before Laurel held her hand up, "Oh wait, Thea has to see this!"

"Oh, right." Oliver took a step back.

"Thea, come here, you have to see this!" Laurel laughed.

"See what?"

"Just come!"

Oliver stood next to the short tree, proud and tall, with the biggest dopiest smile.

Thea walked over and smiled at Oliver, "Thanks, Ollie, Felicity told me when she came into the living room."

"Aww, shucks, I really wanted to see your reaction." Oliver smiled, "That's okay though."

Oliver took a step inside.

"Hold on, hold on," Thea pushed him back out, laughing, "doesn't mean I don't want a picture! Now, do that pose again."

"What? Do you really have to take a picture for everything?" Oliver laughed.

Thea lifted an eyebrow at Laurel, who lifted an eyebrow at Oliver, laughing, "It's a missing for five years thing you'll understand with time."

_Click!_  Thea, satisfied, sighed and smiled, "Goodness, imagine if Mom were here."

"Yeah." Oliver smiled taking a step inside with the tree.

"She would've asked why on  _earth_  you got such a tiny tree." Thea and Laurel laughed.

"What?" Oliver joined the laughter, "It was the only tree left on such short notice."

"It's like a Charlie Brown Christmas." Thea threw her head back laughing harder.

They all walked into the living room as Oliver set up the tree, Felicity sat close to Oliver and the other two returned with coffee for the both of them.

"Thank you, Ollie." Thea kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Speedy." Oliver returned the kiss on her cheek.

Laurel and Thea sat on the other couch beside Felicity, and took a sip of their coffees.

"So, what made you decide to bring a christmas tree into our apartment, Ollie?" Laurel asked.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak and Felicity answered,

"Oh, it was my idea!" Felicity raised her hand, "I told Oliver that we should do a surprise visit. He told me about what happened last night with Thea and I told him it'd be a great idea to get Thea a pine tree that she can have at home with her, and of course even though it's my money we're using, it'll be Oliver and I's gift - although it's really Ray's money, but it's my company now so I guess that makes sense." Felicity hand motioned towards Thea, "And of course that doesn't mean that I'm disregarding my beliefs at all because I celebrate Hanukkah. I just thought it'd be a great gesture towards Oliver's only living relative left." Felicity looked at Oliver and then back to Thea and Laurel, "And of course I thought about having it at our place," Felicity pointed to her lips, "because it's bigger and we'd be able to fit a bigger pine tree," she then began circle hand motions to show her brain thinking, "but then I remembered that Thea couldn't walk into the apartment because Ra's kind of stabbed slash and or killed her there - oops!"

Oliver, frustrated, bit down on his teeth with a sigh, and looked at Thea before glaring at Felicity. Laurel reached over to Thea, placing her coffee down on the table, who turned away from the conversation and into her own cup of coffee. Felicity stood up and motioned her hands and took a deep breath in, and said,

"I'm just going to walk into the kitchen now before I dig a deeper grave for myself." Felicity's eyes widened and she reached out towards Thea, "Oh, I'm so sorry, there was no pun intended in that!" Felicity looked back down hiding herself from the three others with her hand and mumbled, "I am just heading into the kitchen, heading into the kitchen."

Laurel tightened her lips together, sighing mentally before she held onto Thea, comforting her,

"Do you want to go into the bedroom?"

Thea looked away and back to the coffee, mumbling, "No, I'm okay."

Laurel hid the coffee from Thea with the back of her hand and asked, "Thea, look at me," Laurel peered down at Thea, "do you want to go somewhere else for right now?"

Oliver, never good with emotions, kneeled by Thea's side.

Thea bit down on her lip, her hands trembling, eyes watering at the sight of Oliver from the corner of her eyes,"Ollie and Felicity's here, I don't want to be rude and-."

Laurel placed Thea's cup on the table and pulled Thea into her shoulder, tears pouring from Thea,

"It's okay, I've got you."

Thea, trembling, held onto Laurel for dear life, and Laurel, returning the hug, pressed her lips against Thea's head,

"You're okay now, I've got you."

Oliver, at the sight of Thea's tears, held her shoulder from behind, at a lost of words, he kissed the top of her head, swearing to himself that he'd never let anything like this happen to his beloved sister again. Is this what Thea was going through for the last half year since the 'incident'? Why didn't he notice at all? Why didn't he think for a moment his sister could be going through any of this? All these questions and no answers, it frustrated him.

Thea, shaking, sobbed silently into Laurel's shoulder,

"I'm so scared, everything is so vivid, Laurel, it's like I'm still there - bleeding."

"Thea." Laurel smoothed Thea's hair.

"We're here." Oliver knelt down to hold her hands.

Thea froze, took a deep gulp, and tears started to pour out of her - gasps of air. Oliver swiftly placed Thea's mug on the table, the cup wobbled before settling, and Oliver wrapped his big arms around Thea. Laurel scooched back, allowing the two some privacy, and stood up from the couch. When was the last time the Queen siblings mourned together? Too long.

Laurel lightly rubbed Oliver's back and he held tighter onto Thea, who sobbed into his chest, her nails digging through his jacket - it's been too long. Walking over to the kitchen, Laurel stopped Felicity when she tried to run to Oliver.

"But Oliver-!" Felicity bit her lip.

"Just, give them a moment." Laurel shook her head and placed her hand out.

Oliver tried to wipe the tears from Thea's face, and she started hitting him in the chest.

"Why would you leave me again, Ollie,  _again_?" Thea choked, "Five years wasn't enough for you to abandon me?"

"Thea," Oliver choked back, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't get to say you're sorry, Ollie, you left me when I needed you most -  _again_! Again, Ollie, let that sink in!"

Laurel leaned her back against the kitchen wall, arms crossed, and glanced over to the living room. Felicity bit down on her lip, sitting at the kitchen table; every part of Felicity wanted to run and comfort Oliver, but, she looked up to  _her_ , Laurel would stop her if she tried to go to the living room - Laurel would stop her from running out to her loved one.

"Thea, I don't know what to say!" Oliver pulled Thea in.

"Then start doing things, Ollie, start not abandoning me!" Thea grabbed onto Oliver's arms for support, sobbing, "Stop forgetting me, Ollie,  _I_  need you, you're all I have left."

Oliver smoothed Thea's hair down, and pressed his lips against her hair, "You're all I have left, too. Thea, you can always talk to me. I will always be here, and when you call I'll come running."

Thea shoved Oliver and shouted, her tears felt like steam against her face, "Then what the fuck was that about Ivy Town, Ollie? You didn't even want to come back home with me!"

Oliver looked down, frowning, and there was a long pause.

"I own up to that." Oliver tightened his lips, "I should've been here for you and I wasn't."

Thea took deep breaths, shocked, and her eyes darted around the room, looking for something to say.

"I was so caught up with my life with Felicity, that I forgot you, but I need you to be honest with me, I need you to talk to me, and I need you to put me in my place, Thea." Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, "I will always need you, Speedy."

Thea tightened her lips into a frown, and broke down sobbing again, but it was different from all the other times when she would cry, because, this time, Oliver was here to hold her together.

* * *

"Come on, Thea." Laurel picked Thea up from the couch, her arm wrapped around Thea, mouthing 'thank you' to Oliver before walking Thea to the bedroom, "I got you, just take a rest  _on your own_  and come out when  _you're_  ready. If you need to take the day off, that's fine."

When Oliver couldn't see Thea anymore, he stood up and took a deep sigh - how could he not notice? After all this time and it never once passed his mind how this could affect Thea. He turned to face Laurel and Thea, took a deep breath, and held his hands together. Looking over to the kitchen, Oliver saw Felicity, at the door frame to the kitchen, devastated.

Closing the door after she placed Thea on the bed, Laurel walked back to the living room, and overheard Oliver and Felicity arguing,

"Was your life with me in Ivy Town a regret now?" Felicity hissed.

"Felicity, don't go there." Oliver whispered.

"That's what you just said, Laurel and I both heard it in the kitchen, Oliver!"

"Could you not raise your voice?" Oliver closed his eyes.

"Or what, your sister will hear us?" Felicity slammed the back of her stiletto down, "She sure didn't have an issue with letting me hear that your "life" with me in Ivy Town was a regret."

"Felicity." Oliver stood up from the couch, "She is my sister, Felicity."

"But I'm your girlfriend, Oliver," Felicity slammed her fist onto the couch, "I'm the person who is going to be sleeping with you tonight and waking up with you in the morning, not  _her_."

"Felicity, stop."

"You men are all the same, as soon as we say we're not going to have sex with you, you roll your bellies over in surrender."

"I'm not even thinking about sex!" Oliver whispered.

"Oh, now I'm not sexy, now you're ashamed to let people know you and I have had sex?" Felicity shouted.

Oliver saw Laurel peering in from the hallway and Felicity turned her head over to see her,

"Are you going to try and stop me from walking out that door, like you tried to stop me from walking over to Oliver?" Felicity faced her.

"If you don't want to be in my place, leave." Laurel crossed her arms.

Oliver stood up to Felicity walking out the door, slamming it shut, "Felicity!"

Slouching back into the couch, Oliver sighed and Laurel stood behind the couch.

"Did I really say I regret my life with her in Ivy Town?" Oliver looked over to Felicity.

"That's not what I heard, but maybe that's how Felicity saw it." Laurel sighed, "I wasn't even trying to block her way, I was just trying to give you and Thea a moment without us getting involved."

"Am I a terrible boyfriend?" Oliver motioned for Laurel to sit.

Laurel smiled and sat down on the other couch, "Yes, yes, you are."

"Where's Sara when you need her?" Oliver laughed.

Laurel laughed with him, "Saving time."

"Wish she had some to spare." Oliver joked.

Laurel shook her head, "There is something wrong with you, Oliver Queen."

"Yeah, I'm terrible with women, and I'm a womanizer." Oliver rolled his head, sighing.

The two sat in silence for a bit, Oliver staring at the ceiling, and Laurel staring at him. It's been so long since they had been in a room together, alone at that. It felt strange, nostalgic, and comforting all at the same time. Laurel stood up and sat next to Oliver, rolling her head back to stare at the ceiling with him.

"Thea is," Laurel tightened her lips, "she's getting better, a lot better."

Oliver asked, "Really?"

"Well," Laurel sighed, "it's not my right to tell you what's been going on, but I can tell you she's getting a lot better whether you believe me or not. And I've noticed her getting better, faster, with _you_  here, back here, in Star City." Laurel sat up and placed her hand on Oliver's, and he sat up to face her, "Letting Thea help run your campaign is also helping too, if you'd like to know; it gives her something to do, look forward to, and to be close to  _you_."

Oliver smiled looking into Laurel's emerald eyes, that's right, Thea and him are spending a lot of time together at the campaign, even though it was simple little things. It felt nice to be told he was doing something right for once, and it was more refreshing hearing it from the one person who was sound-of-mind, Laurel. Looking over at the Christmas tree, Oliver frowned, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Laurel looked at the tree.

"I forgot ornaments." Oliver shook his head, "If it's not one thing, it's another."

Laurel blinked before bursting out into laughter.

"Goodness, you don't need to make me feel worse." Oliver couldn't help smiling.

"I'm sorry, it's just, how on  _earth_  did you forget ornaments?" Laurel wiped a tear from her eye, "It just sounds so unbelievable."

"Now you sound like my mom." Oliver chuckled.

"She was a very smart woman; don't forget that." Laurel looked into Oliver's eyes.

"Yeah, she was." Oliver smiled, staring off into the distance.

Taking the time to allow memories of Moira to sink in, Laurel asked,

"Feel better?"

With a deep breath through his nose and a tight smile, Oliver replied, "Yeah, I do."

Looking at Laurel, Oliver held her hand back and said, "Thank you."

"No problem." Laurel smiled, "Now drink your coffee before it gets cold, I have a surprise for you."

Oliver groaned and took a gulp of the coffee, "This is so sweet, you and Thea drink this?"

"Well, Oliver, not all of us are big macho men wearing leather suits." Laurel remarked.

"Maybe you should try it out, I think you'd like it." Oliver retorted.

"Oh, also!" Laurel ran into the kitchen leaving a brown cardboard box behind.

"What are you doing?" Oliver put his coffee down.

"You'll see!" Laurel bit down her lip, smiling.

Oliver smiled and reminisced about all the times he was in Laurel's apartment, the boy, the assassins - this place was torn on a daily basis when Oliver first came back. It definitely is amazing that Laurel still stayed here despite that, especially her landlord allowing her to stay despite all the damage.

"Here!" Laurel plopped down next to Oliver.

"This early in the morning?" Oliver lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" Laurel laughed, "It's never too early!"

Laurel handed Oliver a spoon and a Ben & Jerry's cup of ice cream.

"So do you always just have tubs of ice cream sitting around?" Oliver smiled taking a bite into the ice cream.

"It's Thea and I's secret delight." Laurel wrinkled her nose. "Now, for the next surprise!"

Oliver peeked over at the closet while Laurel rolled the box over.

"What's in there?" Oliver took another spoonful.

"You'll see!" Laurel put her finger over her mouth before opening the box, "Ta-dah!"

Oliver couldn't help but smile, the ice cream slipping out of his mouth, "Wow."

"I know, right?" Laurel laughed, "I am just  _full_  of surprises!"

Wiping the sides of his mouth, Oliver slurped, "Let's get to it."

* * *

Felicity stood outside staring at Laurel's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Oliver looking for her or coming through the doors to embrace her in his arms. Instead, Felicity was welcomed to a laughing Oliver, decorating the pine tree with Laurel, Gorgeous Laurel, through her apartment window. It just wasn't fair, it was happening all over again, Felicity just wanted to be his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Deleted Scene:**  
>  [ _originally, I had the scene where Oliver doesn't say anything, but he gets upset and slams the window sill - but that just didn't sit right with me - so I changed it. Unfortunately, this beautiful gem below was omitted, because is just didn't belong in the story anymore. I felt it wouldn't do justice to not let you all read this scene though, so here it is:_ ]
> 
> Thea, still a bit shaken, trembled as she held onto Laurel's arm, eyes wide and looking around for any signs of threat. Laurel placed Thea on the bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Looking out the window, Thea opened her phone to a picture of her and Roy, she opened her contacts and dialed the first one on the list, " _Mom_ ".
> 
> Tears poured down from Thea's eyes, her sobs choking their way out of her chest as she listened to the endless ringing. Moira's picture, smiling from their last Christmas party, as her icon filled with tears. The phone still ringing.
> 
> "Please, pick up, Mom," Thea whispered, sobbing, "I need you, Mom, _please_."


	4. Day Four: Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the last chapter, Felicity upset Thea accidentally by bringing up a traumatic memory and then walked out on Oliver. After comforting Thea, Oliver and Laurel catch up and decorate the Christmas Tree. Where does this next chapter go though, after Felicity left the apartment, the Queen siblings reunited, and these two birds getting closer together?♥_

Digg's apartment was full of laughter and hot cocoa, with Thea's Christmas playlist in the background, the after party turned into a before party. The Christmas tree in the corner, Lyla and Digg fretting over baby Sara on the couch, and the other three fighting over the cake in the kitchen. There was no other place to call home, than right here.

"Ollie, don't eat the cake yet!" Laurel slapped Oliver's hand with a wooden spoon.

"But it looks so good!" Oliver laughed slipping a fingerful in his mouth.

"Ollie," Thea shrilled, "How am I going to cover that up?"

"With more frosting." Oliver smirked, his mom's ugly sweater bouncing with his laugh.

Wrapping his arm around Thea's shoulders, Oliver smiled,

"Dad's sweater still looks nice after all these years, huh?"

"I kept it in mint condition!" Thea snickered, proudly raising her shoulders.

Thea's green tights and red socks slid across the room, and she opened up the fridge,

"Good thing I made extra frosting." Thea tossed the bag.

Oliver reached up to catch the bag, and Laurel snatched it away.

"We all know what you were planning with this." Laurel wrinkled her nose.

Oliver gaped his mouth, and innocently looked over to Thea, "What? I never."

Thea and Laurel both placed their hands on their hips, and laughed, "Oh, come on, Ollie."

"Stay out of the kitchen, Ollie!" Thea pushed Oliver towards the living room.

Laurel turned to Oliver from the counter, her ugly sweater hung loosely around her, and, with a soft chuckle, threw a spoonful of frosting into his mouth.

"Thank you!" Oliver sucked on the spoon.

"Did you miss that?" Thea tilted her head.

Oliver took a deep breath in, his eyes fixed to the kitchen,

"Oh, I missed everything, Speedy,  _everything_."

Gazing up at her brother, Thea took a deep breath, "We missed you, too."

Oliver locked eyes with his sister, solemn faced, and Thea furrowed her brows, frowning. Holding her arms, Oliver took a deep breath and said,

"I get the biggest piece, okay?"

Thea let out a laugh before crinkling her nose, "We'll see about that, big brother."

Patting his arm, Thea returned to the kitchen, helping Laurel with the cake, and Oliver joined the Diggle family on the couch.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, they all would be attending a party Darhk was bound to appear at, it was a time to be happy. Oliver knew just how important this was to Thea, how important it would've been to his mom, his dad. Leaning back to look at the kitchen, Oliver watched Thea and Laurel work on the cake. The impending doom loomed over Oliver, was it really a time to be merry though?

"Cake?" Thea handed Lyla and Digg her cake.

"Oh, yes, definitely!" Lyla chimed.

Digg took a bite and leaned back, "It's delicious, Thea, almost as good as Lyla's."

"Almost?" Thea laughed as she sat on the floor next to Sara.

"Almost." Lyla smiled taking another bite.

"Where's mine?" Oliver's jaw dropped.

"Right here." Laurel sat next to him, handing him the plate.

"It's a big piece!" Oliver beamed.

"Thea  _insisted_  on the biggest piece for you." Laurel winked at Thea, who rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't Felicity come?" Digg took a bite of his cake.

"Her mom wanted to decorate the apartment with her." Oliver frowned.

"You don't look too happy about that." Lyla picked up Sara from the floor, into her lap.

"Felicity wasn't too happy about the idea of decorating, it was more of Donna's."

"But didn't she buy you that plant?" Thea crinkled her nose to the ceiling.

"Subtle is more of her style." Oliver smirked.

"I prefer  _elegant_." Thea swayed her fork from one side to another.

"Oliver, I am trying to find the perfect present for this girl and her standards are over the top." Lyla laughed.

"That's a Queen for you." Oliver, Thea, and Laurel said at once.

Everyone in the room bursted into laughter, and Diggle swooped Sara into his arms and sat her in the high chair next to him, commenting on the Queen's mansion,

"Lyla, you would not believe how incredible the Queen mansion looked inside. I was honestly a bit overwhelmed."

"Just a bit?" Thea pinched her fingers in the air.

Lyla fed bits of bread to Sara, "I've seen some pictures in the magazines and news."

"Oh my god," Thea covered her mouth, "I forgot that we were part of a magazine showing of Christmas mansions. Do you remember, Ollie?"

"I got with the photographer, so yes, I do remember." Oliver scratched the back of his head.

"Who didn't you?" Laurel groaned.

"No one could resist my charm." Oliver chuckled.

"I am honestly surprised you didn't develop an STI from all those 'hook-ups'." Laurel sighed.

"We all are." Diggle exchanged looks with Lyla, raising his eyebrows.

"You would know if I did or didn't." Oliver winked.

"Ollie!" Laurel hit Oliver on the arm, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ouch!" Oliver laughed, "My cake!"

"That's what you get." Laurel crossed her arms over her chest.

The group bursted into laughter as Oliver sheepishly picked his cake from the floor.

"Honestly," Thea stood up from the couch, pointing her fork at Oliver, "you totally deserved that."

"I promise I've changed." Oliver placed his cake on the black coffee table, chuckling.

"I've heard that so many times now, I've lost track." Diggle rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, taking Lyla's and his plate to the kitchen sink.

"Honestly!" Thea laughed.

Oliver smiled, he missed  _this_ , all of it.

* * *

"Get over here and do the dishes with me." Diggle waved Oliver over.

"Doing the dishes?" Oliver looked confused.

"What?" Diggle slumped his arms, "You have to be BS-ing me."

Oliver furrowed his brows and tightened his lips.

"You don't know how to do dishes?" Diggle sighed.

Shaking his head slowly, Oliver looked to the floor.

"You don't know how to do dishes." Diggle threw his arm towards Oliver.

"Ahh, I'm just messing with you." Oliver rolled up his sleeves.

Diggle punched Oliver in the arm, and Oliver laughed.

"My mom had our maid help her with chores every now and then, so we would be grateful for service workers." Oliver smiled.

"Did it work?" Diggle handed him a soapy dish.

"Back then it didn't," Oliver rinsed the plate, "but it does now."

Oliver sighed looking to the tiles on the wall before him.

"How's that?" Diggle handed him another soapy dish.

"My parents died wanting me to undo their sins, and that was their crime to the little people and the people of this city. Doing simple tasks like this, makes me feel apart of their world compared to the world I came from." Oliver rinsed the dish.

"You make it sound like you're so mighty compared to we 'little people'." Diggle sighed, taking the towel from the stove to dry his hands.

"That's not what I meant." Oliver caught the towel Diggle threw at him.

"Well, Oliver, if you want to be Mayor, better work on your speech, because something like that," Diggle pointed at Oliver, "would have me voting for someone else."

"What, you wouldn't vote for me, charm and all?" Oliver laughed.

"The one thing your mother had that you don't, is a way with her words." Diggle crossed his arms, "Your mother knew how to strike fear into people with just a look or a swift cut from her tongue, but she also knew how to reason with people and get things done collectively."

Oliver lifted one side of his lips, pondering on how he could be more like his mother,

"But I need to get to the heart of people, and that's my biggest issue right now, is being able to relate to people, be on their side."

Diggle sighed, placing his arms on his hips, "That's true."

With another collective sigh from the two, they leaned up against the counter, watching the three women in their life, sitting on the couches, playing with Sara and laughing with one another.

"That's why you need someone to make that other half." Digg smiled.

With a hard intake of breath, Oliver lips opened to speak, "What do you mean?"

"Should try to find someone who cares about this city and has been fighting for them all along to be at your side." Digg crossed his arms, laughing.

Laurel tucked her hair behind her ear, looking down she bit her lip, and shot her eyes up, meeting with Oliver's. Oliver gulped and looked away. That was the look that stole Oliver's heart then, but why now?

"Laurel." Oliver looked down, biting his lip.

"Oliver, when you came back to this town, she's the first person you chose to fight alongside you, because she cares for this city and the people in it. Laurel's compassion for the citizens of Star City could help you a lot, her history with the CNRI, volunteering at the local charities and shelters, and even now, she took on the Black Canary just to further help people." Diggle slapped Oliver on his back, "Listen, you don't  _have_ to be romantically involved with her, it's just, it's like the world meant for you two to be together, as partners, best friends, however way you decide it to be. Your mother said it best, you are better with her."

"How do you know what my mother said?" Oliver straightened up.

"Thea talks about her a lot whenever she comes over." Diggle laughed.

"Oh." Oliver sighed, "Well, Felicity doesn't feel comfortable about me hanging out with Laurel."

"Huh." Diggle crossed his arms, frowning.

"Yeah." Oliver frowned.

"Can't blame her."

"Really?"

"I mean, we both saw first-hand how much you sacrificed for Laurel, how you put her above everything else, and how your entire composure changed in her presence. For crying out loud, Helena and Sara both left you because they saw how much you loved Laurel."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Diggle chuckled.

"Do I still - ?"

"Yeah." Diggle chuckled again.

"Felicity told me how much she wanted that, someone to look at her the way you did Laurel, she loved what you two had. And when you returned her feelings, she just took it without hesitation or question." Diggle tightened his lips, "And as much as I love you two together, I don't see her having the same effect that Laurel has on you, that 'balance'."

"You know, I always hate your observational skills." Oliver leaned in.

"You aren't that hard to read." Diggle nudged him.

"So you're 'Team Laurel' now?" Oliver joked.

"No," Diggle stood away from the counter, and patted Oliver's arm, "I'm 'Team Oliver', I only want what's best for you, Oliver, you know that."

"Yeah." Oliver smiled, "Thank you, Digg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EXTRA SCENE:**  
>  Before Laurel leaves the Diggle apartment, Oliver pulls her to the side,  
> "Are you okay with taking phone calls for tonight?"  
> "Yeah, I don't mind." Laurel laughed, "It's just phone calls, I won't have to worry about getting into a fist fight. Though, I have to admit, I was looking to throw a few punches at the Mayoral Christmas Party."  
> "Yeah, I'm sorry." Oliver frowned.  
> "It's alright, just means that I get to crash the party if you guys need me, right?" Laurel laughed.  
> "Don't do that." Oliver instinctively whispered, a sharp twinge took hold of his chest.  
> "Don't do what?" Laurel frowned, dipping her head to the side.  
> Oliver took a deep breath, regaining his composure, and took a step back,  
> "Don't hurt yourself, okay?" Oliver smiled, "I can't lose you."  
> Laurel laughed, nudging Oliver, "Don't worry, Ollie, I can take care of myself."  
> Oliver took another breath, and, with another soft smile, he kissed her on the forehead,
> 
> "I know, _Pretty Bird_."
> 
> **DELETED SCENE:**  
>  Walking over to the living room, Oliver sat next to Diggle on the couch, and retorted,  
> "That's not an ugly sweater."  
> Diggle laughed, hitting Oliver's thigh,  
> "Hey, cut me some slack, Lyla hasn't made me one. Plus, I think a knitted, itchy, sweater is ugly enough."  
> "I don't know why you insist that I make you one." Lyla laughed.  
> "You made Sara one!" Diggle pointed to baby Sara.  
> Sara looked up, crawling on the floor, pieces of her sweater falling off.  
> "Hey, she needed one for the party. Otherwise, Thea wouldn't let her join." Lyla smirked.  
> "That is some grade-A sweater stuff there." Oliver picked up a piece.  
> "Hey, be careful, I might end up making you one." Lyla pointed.  
> "But you won't make me one?" Digg laughed, with Oliver following.


	5. Day Five: Christmas Eve Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the last chapter, Digg suggested Oliver to have Laurel be his partner before the city on his campaign as Mayor, but Felicity doesn’t feel comfortable with the idea of Oliver being around Laurel, least of all as public partners. With the constant reminder of what Moira, Oliver’s mother, felt about Laurel and Oliver, the realization that Oliver has left behind two women in his life that he loves, Oliver is faced with a decision he might not be able to make.♥_

Oliver and Felicity returned to the Loft after briefing the team for the night, and Donna stayed the night over at Det. Lance's place. Felicity hung her coat over the couch, her blue dress pulled up as she slumped back onto the couch.

"I was so scared we weren't going to make it." Felicity laughed.

"I was scared for all of you." Oliver undid his tie in the mirror next to the door.

"I'm so glad the Black Canary was there to save us." Felicity smiled, turning to Oliver.

Oliver sighed, every cell in his body was shaking, Felicity found out about the ring and Oliver was put into a corner. It was now or never.

Drawing circles into the couch with her finger, Felicity looked up and asked,

"So, what're you planning on doing with that ring, is that what you're sighing about?"

Oliver bit down on his lip. If he sighed at this moment, Felicity would get upset. She was good with noticing physical language and always assumed what they meant. Of course, it creates a lot of pointless arguments, but Oliver was willing to put up with it, at least he thought he did. And now, he was put into a corner to either propose to her or date her pointlessly. Felicity was an all or nothing kind of person, she didn't like to waste her time on pointless things.

"You know, that ring is my mother's."

"Oh." Felicity sneered, "I'd much prefer my own ring, but if that's what you want."

Great. Felicity was doing it again. Where she says she's okay with it but she's not. Oliver frowned. Again, he couldn't sigh, that would give him away too easily. Most women in his life were really straightforward with him. Hell, even Waller was more upfront about what she wanted and how she felt compared to Felicity - and no one ever knew what Waller was up to.

"Is there something wrong with having my mother's ring on your finger as an engagement ring?" Oliver was still undoing his tie in the mirror.

"No," Felicity looked up to Oliver from the couch, "I would just very much prefer to have my own ring to wear than, you know, a dead woman's, feels like that would be foreshadowing something."

Oliver sighed.  _Shit_. He couldn't hold that one in.

"What?" Felicity asked defensively, "I just don't want to wear a dead woman's ring, makes it feel like I'm bound to that same fate that she did. Plus, I'm Jewish, jewelry isn't even everything to me, I just want my own and not one of someone else's, who coincidentally happens to be dead."

"Felicity," Oliver gritted his teeth, "That's my mother you're referring to as 'dead'."

"Well she certainly isn't getting anymore alive." Felicity snorted.

With another sigh from Oliver, Felicity covered her mouth, tucking her lips into her mouth,

"Oops."

Standing in the doorway, Oliver looked around the room, "Felicity, what the hell are we doing here?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Felicity shrunk into the couch, "Because our friends needed us."

"No, Felicity, here, in this apartment, right where my sister died, Felicity, and you had the audacity to say 'eww' to the fact that my sister died, alone, crawling in glass - my sister, Felicity! She is the only family I have left in this world, and I let her die alone; I left her side when she came to, when I was the one who brought her back, and I abandoned her when she needed me the most - for you, because of you!" Oliver turned to face the door, cradling the back of his head with both hands.

"But that wasn't your fault -!" Felicity began walking towards Oliver.

"I'm not saying it is!" Oliver sighed, throwing his hands to his side.

"I left everything I knew, everything I came back for, from those five years of hell, because of you - and you have the nerves to ridicule my dead mom, my dead sister - who's next, Tommy, my best friend, and then my dad?"

"Are you saying this is  _my_  fault then?" Felicity placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm saying that I can't think straight with you, and I don't want that anymore." Oliver turned to face Felicity, his chest shaking and holding back tears, to see Felicity standing, holding her chest, the tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, Felicity," Oliver pointed his finger, "I have abandoned everything for you and done everything you have wanted me to, and I can't take that anymore."

"You don't think I abandoned my life for you? I was perfectly fine being a regular tech at your parent's company, but you dragged me into this mess!" Felicity hit her fist on the couch.

" _I never asked you to stay_ , you  _chose_  to stay. I  _never_  needed you,  _ever_." Oliver sneered.

"No." Felicity took a step back, stumbling, and gulped, breathless, "No, you need me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Felicity," Oliver glared, "I let you on board because Diggle wanted me to, it was never my choice."

"Then why did you come to me for help?" Felicity breathed heavily, laying herself on the couch, clinging it for support,"Why did you walk into my office that day then, why did you get into my car?"

"Because I didn't want to waste my time on something that tedious, so I had someone else do it for me. I came to you in the car, because we have no emotional attachments - it was easier for me to let you see me in pain than someone I cared about."

"You're lying to me, Oliver, you always do." Felicity tightened her fists.

Oliver walked over to the counter and released a sigh, "It's time I come clean with you."

"What do you mean?" Felicity bit on her lower lip, her breathing jagged, shaking her head, "Oliver, you're scaring me."

"Felicity," Oliver sighed, grabbing a drink and a glass from under the counter, "I can't do this anymore."

"Ollie-." Felicity struggled to push herself up from the couch, her chin shaking.

"No, Felicity." Oliver sighed, "You don't get to use that name on me, ever, again, and you do  _not_  get to decide whether or not this relationship happens or not. This is not a one person deal it is both of us; if one of us disagrees, it's over, and you need to stop making that decision for the both of us."

"B- buh- but-." Felicity began to hic uncontrollably, her world was falling apart.

Oliver looked out the window, taking a swig of his drink, and sighing, "Felicity, we both knew from the start that this would never work out."

Leaning over the couch, Felicity rested her face into her hands, trying to hold her world together as she sobbed uncontrollably,

"This is all because of the ring, isn't it? Wha- why do you ha- have t- to lash out- out on me- me like this?"

"You knew this was coming a long time ago, Felicity." Oliver shook his head, pouring another drink.

"How- how could I see you- you leaving me?" Felicity shouted, choking on her sobs.

"Diggle told me." Oliver sighed.

The room went silent, with the clinking of Oliver's glass against the counter, and he licked his lips, looking over to her motionless body from behind on the couch. It was the first time Felicity didn't have a response, there was nothing but silence coming from her. Oliver poured another glass, and looked out the window to the city.

Felicity whispered, "What did he say?"

"Enough." Oliver drank.

The eerie silence was uncomfortable, Oliver placed the glass down and walked over to the closet. With a sigh, Oliver grabbed his coat, and looked over to Felicity, her face still in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees with her feet planted firmly on the ground, and her hair was a complete mess.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you." Felicity whispered as Oliver opened the door.

Looking over to her, still motionless on the couch, Oliver tightened his lips,

"I'm sorry, Felicity, but even you knew this wasn't going to ever work. My family comes first and Thea needs me."

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Now, where have we heard that before?" Thea perked up from the couch with a raspy voice.

Thea slowly closed her eyes, with a hot mug of tea and a fleece blanket wrapped around her, and sighed, stretching out her bare legs.

Laurel peered in from the kitchen, her eyebrows furrowed, "It's almost midnight."

"I can-." Thea began to stand up.

"No," Laurel crossed her arms over her Megaman T-shirt, "you just got out of a  _gas chamber_."

"You should listen to her, you know." Malcolm crossed his arms with a frown, sitting in the couch next to Thea, still in his Green Arrow outfit.

"Malcolm." Thea rolled her eyes, sinking back into her seat.

Malcolm stood up, motioning for Laurel to move over, and he walked over to the door, a dagger in one hand. Looking over to Laurel, Malcolm took a deep breath, with one hand over the knob.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Laurel bit down on her lip, clinging onto her black shorts, and called out,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Oliver." Oliver sighed.

All three of them exchanged looks in the room, mirroring the other's confusion. Laurel shrugged and sat down next to Thea, wrapping a blanket over her legs. Malcolm placed his dagger down, and opened to door to Oliver, brooding, with three tubs of quarter sized ice cream.

"Did you practice this pose before you knocked?" Malcolm smiled.

Oliver looked up, annoyed, "Why are you still wearing that?"

"I could say the same to you!"

Oliver closed his eyes, refraining from setting himself up for another attack.

"I wanted to see how it felt to be in your shoes, since you brood so much. Thea suggested I  _walk_  in your shoes for a day." Malcolm stood proudly.

"I don't think she meant for you to take that literally." Oliver tried to peek into the apartment.

"Ah, but as a father, it is my sworn duty to embarrass my daughter." Malcolm nodded.

With another deep sigh, Oliver asked, "Is Laurel and Thea home?"

"Depends on who the ice cream is for." Malcolm smirked.

"Malcolm." Thea groaned.

Malcolm held out his hand.

"No." Oliver slid past Malcolm.

With a frown, Malcolm closed the door and followed Oliver into the living room.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Laurel shook her head with a smile.

Oliver sat in Malcolm's spot and sighed, "I'll tell you when he's not here."

Standing behind Thea, Malcolm frowned, "Thea, he took my spot, tell him to get out."

"Malcolm." Thea groaned.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Laurel laughed, turning around.

Malcolm took a step back, holding his chest, "Laurel, are you chasing me out? That really hurts my heart!"

"Yeah, kind of like how you hurt my sister's heart." Laurel raised her eyebrow.

Thea bursted out laughing, "Laurel!"

Malcolm frowned, "I'm still sorry."

"I know and I'll get you back one day for it." Laurel winked.

Thea smiled and looked over at Oliver, who had a dumbfounded expression.

With a deep breath, Malcolm sighed and straightened up, "Alright, I'll head on out, but only because I know my daughter is in good hands."

"Okay, Malcolm, you can leave." Thea sighed.

Laurel tucked her golden strands behind her ear and looked over to Oliver, who turned away and stared at his ice cream tubs. Oliver twiddled his thumbs, what was he going to say to the girls?

"Malcolm, leave." Thea groaned, her throat still raspy.

"Not until you say it." Malcolm crossed his arms.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Oliver looked around the room, confused, and meeting with Laurel eyes, she shook her head with that beautiful smile.

"Goodnight,  _Dad_." Thea thumped her head against the couch and rolled her head to see him.

"Goodnight, my little girl." Malcolm tucked Thea's hair behind her ear and left the room.

With the door closing shut behind him, Oliver pointed to Malcolm,

"Is this normal? How long have I been gone for?"

"He's," Thea sighed looking at Oliver, "He's trying."

"Underline 'trying'." Laurel tightened her lips.

"And you're joking with him?" Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"One day I'll get my vengeance for the pain he put me through, but Sara is alive now and that's all that matters to me." Laurel wrapped her arm around Thea, "Plus, he does care about my other little sister, too."

"Hah," Thea rolled her eyes, "Let's see if he's just trying to get something in exchange for it, first, before we consider the idea that he 'cares' for me."

Laurel smiled, playing with the strands of Thea's hair, "And, if not, you still have me."

"And me." Oliver straightened up.

The two girls looked over to Oliver and Thea asked, "What're you doing here, Ollie?"

"Yeah, it's midnight." Laurel added.

Oliver took a deep breath and smiled, "It's not about me, tonight's about Thea, we can worry about that tomorrow morning."

Laurel furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed her tea from the table, and looked over to Thea, who said, in a crackled voice,

"Ollie, I am okay, Laurel's going to take me to Caitlin to get checked up and make sure the gas wasn't too bad - I'm fine."

"And you, Laurel?" Oliver twiddled his thumbs, looking over to her.

Laurel tightened her lips, her eyebrows furrowed, "Oliver, I wasn't in the gas chamber."

"I know, I just," Oliver stood up and sighed, "I want this to be about Thea, because she was in the gas chamber and I almost lost her again, but I was-."

"Ollie," Thea held her hand out, and Oliver turned to face her, "you are not going to lose me again, I promise."

Thea's smile reassured Oliver, and he sat down, choking, "But I almost did, and I didn't even pay attention to you, I was so caught up with Felicity, again, and-."

"Ollie." Thea sighed.

Oliver sighed, juggling one tub of ice cream before he looked at Thea,

"I want that flavor." Thea smiled.

"I'll get the spoons!" Laurel hopped off from the couch, "Pick a movie, we're doing a slumber party!"

Thea raised an eyebrow at Ollie, who chuckled,

"Tommy mentioned "Twilight" to me once?"

Thea's mouth dropped and she bursted into laughter, "That's only my most favorite movie in the world!"

"What're we watching?" Laurel shouted from the kitchen.

"Twilight!" Thea shouted with excitement.

"Oh, god!" Laurel shook her head, entering the living room with spoons.

Taking the spoon from Laurel, Oliver sat on the other side of Thea, and opened his ice cream tub. Laurel gave Oliver a blanket and put in the DVD, Thea bit on her lower lip in anticipation, and Oliver wrapped his arms around Thea and sighed,

"This is all I will ever need." Oliver kissed Thea's forehead.

Laurel smirked and sat next to Thea.

"You are going to love this, Ollie!" Thea giggled.

* * *

"She fell asleep." Oliver laughed, pointing to Thea's room.

Laurel smiled from the couch, "Did you tuck her in?"

"Yes." Oliver sat next to Laurel.

Oliver sat back and faced Laurel, "I'm sorry. I just had a rough day, and you're the one person I feel comfortable around. Can I just vent?"

"Yeah, of course." Laurel laughed, pointing at Oliver and pulling up her blanket.

"Alright." Oliver sat back and sighed,

"I called it off with Felicity."

"What?"

"Yeah." Oliver turned to face Laurel, "I wanted to propose to her when we lived in Ivy Town, but when we came here, I just didn't want to propose anymore."

Laurel snuggled deeper into her blanket.

"Donna found the ring."

"Oo." Laurel bit down on her teeth.

"Yeah." Oliver sighed. "Felicity asked me about it, and well, I realized I didn't want to get married to her."

Laurel raised her eyebrow.

"And I just want to spend more time with you and Thea." Oliver smiled.

"You sure you're not having cold feet?" Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I did with you and I regret it." Oliver sighed into a smile.

"Then don't do it with Felicity." Laurel laughed.

"No, I'm talking about you, Laurel." Oliver sat back.

And it was like that everything slowly began to form, as though the world was right in this moment and there could be no more.

"Ollie, stop playing games like that." Laurel stood up from the couch.

Oliver's hand found it's way to Laurel's wrist, anchoring her down, and Laurel looked over to Oliver, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Listen, Laurel," Oliver stood up, clinging onto Laurel's hand, "when Tommy died, I thought I couldn't do this anymore, but these past few days showed me a lot of things, one of those being that I can't be who I am or any of this without you by my side."

"Ollie, I'm not getting back with you." Laurel turned away.

"Of course not right now," Oliver smiled, placing his other hands on hers, and their eyes met, "I want to be at my best when I come back to you, I want to be a man deserving of your love, and I just hope you're willing to wait."

"Ollie, I -." Laurel bit down on her lip, turned away, and looked up at him.

"Don't answer me yet,  _Pretty Bird_." Ollie placed his hands around Laurel's head, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "Wait until I'm ready."

Tears found their way down, Laurel dashed into her bedroom, closing the door shut behind her and gasping heavily. Laurel quickly flicked the tears, and tried to choke back her sobs. How could that  _asshole_  decide to become a better person, now, after all these years? Everytime Laurel was close to moving on, Oliver would come back and find his way back into her heart, and Laurel could never say no to him,  _not to him_. It wasn't fair.


	6. Day Six: Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oliver just broke up with Felicity and confessed to Laurel that he isn’t going to give up on her! What will Laurel do, and how will everyone take the news? Enjoy this next piece, on a Christmas morning, with Oliver and Laurel, with a dash of Thea, Caitlin, Cisco and Barry! ♥_

"Thea will be just fine, I gave her an inhaler to make sure her lungs heal properly and they should be in perfect health in about 3 to 4 weeks. If she is still coughing after two weeks, bring her back in for another appointment." Caitlin smiled as she slid her hand down Thea's back.

Thea looked up from the hospital bed and sighed. Putting her jean jacket over her peach tank top, Thea slid her legs off the bed, her bleached skinny jeans outlined her legs, she clacked her coffee colored heeled boots together, "I really hate these beds."

"Well, thankfully it's just a check up, if you were in there for anymore time, you might have suffered from asphyxiation and suffered brain damage." Caitlin smirked, raising her eyebrows.

Pulling down the sleeves over her maroon long sleeved shirt, Caitlin flattened her black work pants down and her black heeled boots clicking on the floor as she moved away from Thea.

"And those are brain cells you would not be getting back." Cisco swiveled in his chair at the main frame in his stylish gray nikes, Twizzler in his mouth, his grey Big Bang graphic tee hung loosely over his dark jeans.

"Where is Barry?" Oliver looked around, wearing his leather jacket over his jeans and black Levi combat boots.

"He's been real busy with Zoom." Cisco finished the Twizzler.

"Yeah." Caitlyn smiled, "it's a good thing he has Jay here to help him, along with an E-2 version of Harrison Wells."

"I'm not going to even try to understand this." Thea shakes her head, smiling.

"Sounds complicated." Laurel laughed, "I trust you."

"Plus, he's got a girlfriend now." Cisco finger gunned towards Thea.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, and asked,

"How's the meta-human situation going anyways? I'm surprised there's not as many as we thought there would be."

Cisco crossed his arms and sighed, "Honestly, there's too many for Barry to handle."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and Thea frowned.

"I've got them all on tabs, but it's just the lack of manpower to get them all. Zoom is a big threat, so Barry's got his hands tied."

"The fastest man doesn't have time?" Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me, I'm wondering the same thing." Cisco leaned back in his chair.

"How're you guys going to go about it?" Oliver shifted his body.

"Honestly, we just have to wait on Barry or hope that the CCPD can handle it." Cisco rolled over to his main frame, "As of right now, I'm helping the CCPD with tech, on behalf of Star Labs, to assist the CCPD in bringing them in."

"Don't you mean weapons?" Thea stood up, leaning against Caitlyn for support.

"No, not weapons," Cisco tapped on his screen to bring up a holographic image, "I've learned my lesson in not creating weapons against meta-humans, but a way to null their powers or subdue them, so we can bring them in safely."

With a smile, Cisco leaned back in his chair.

"And what about to neighboring cities?" Oliver walked over to Cisco.

Cisco sat up, and sighed, "If we are to distribute to other cities, it's going to get difficult to afford such tech to make."

"Well, I've got the money, I'm more than willing to invest into Star Labs to have other cities be prepared for a metahuman attack." Oliver leaned in to look at the schematics.

"Oh, that's great!" Cisco clapped his hands, "But you'll have to talk to Barry about that."

"Ollie," Thea and Caitlyn walked over to the main screen, "where did you get all the money, I thought you invested it into the company?"

"Yeah, and I still own a part of Palmer Tech, technically, a small share, but it's still doing pretty good. I might have to sell my shares soon though." Oliver places his hands on his hips.

"Cisco." Laurel sat in the chair next to him.

"Yes, Black Canary?" Cisco smiled.

"Where do the cops take the metahumans?" Laurel tightened her lips.

"Well, Joe tells me they take them to Iron Heights - Oh, I see the problem." Cisco looked over to Caitlin.

Laurel and Oliver looked to one another, and Caitlin added,

"It's a bit of a challenge to just say, 'Hey, we have a prison of meta-humans in our basement'."

"I understand that you all know that what they did was bad, but they still deserve a right to a fair trial, attorney, and a phone call." Laurel stood up, crossing her arms, "They aren't getting the proper help in the 'basement of Star Labs'."

Cisco and Caitlin looked to one another and back to Oliver and Laurel, "You do make great points."

"Our only issue is who can we trust to not exploit them." Cisco finished.

"Lyla's the head of ARGUS now," Oliver sighed, "Maybe we can talk to her and arrange something."

"They have fair trials, attorneys, and a phone call?" Caitlin asked, exchanging looks with Thea and Cisco.

"That's what I'm thinking." Cisco laughed.

"ARGUS?" Thea asked.

"They are owned by the American Government, no matter what they still have guidelines to follow." Oliver leaned against the main frame.

"And if they don't that's why we have me." Laurel smiled, standing up.

"My gosh, you are so amazing." Cisco awed.

Oliver glanced over at Cisco and met eyes with Thea, laughing at Oliver's expression, heckling him the way siblings do.

"Cisco, would you mind taking Thea out and about on the town; I'm sure she'd love to see the city, she hasn't been here for a while now."

Thea's eyes widened and Thea smiled when Cisco turned to face her,

"Really? That'd be great!" Cisco clapped his hands together.

"Ooo, can I tag along?" Caitlyn raised her hand.

"Yeah, oh, let's bring Jessie and Wally, too, we all could really use a break before the Christmas party tonight." Cisco rubbed his hands together, walking out the to the hall.

"Come on, Thea, you'll love Wally and Jessie, they're both about your age, too." Caitlyn smiled.

"Alright." Thea followed Caitlyn, shooting a look at Oliver from behind her before she left.

Oliver returned her glare with an open smile, and uncrossed his arms, releasing a sigh, his eyes met with Laurel's. A smile crawled up her face, the emerald sparkle from Laurel's eyes, and she tucked her hair behind her ears, sitting down in the chair behind her,

"Oliver Jonas Queen, still such a sly talker."

He couldn't hold back the smile and let out a small laugh, "How'd you know?"

"I know you better than almost anyone." Laurel sat up in her chair.

"Correction: You know me better than  _anyone_." Oliver took a step forward.

Laurel looked up to Oliver and sighed, "You always know how to find a way for you and I to be alone in a room together."

"I've always preferred keeping you to myself, if for awhile." Oliver sat down in Cisco's chair.

Their eyes met, and they both sat in silence for awhile. Oliver licked his lips,

"But I could never hold you,  _Pretty Bird_ , I loved watching you fly more than anything."

Laurel looked away, her heart dropped, and she could feel her palms sweating. Standing up from her chair, Laurel turned away from him, and asked,

"What is it you want, Oliver?"

Following Laurel, Oliver stood up and walked over to her,

"I want you to help me find Thea a present."

"It's nearly impossible to please that girl." Oliver turned Laurel to face him, her smile stopping his breath.

"Well, if she knows it's a present from you and I, I'm sure she'll be happy." Oliver gazed into Laurel's eyes.

These quiet moments felt like forever, like it had been too long for either of them, it was an abyss of emotions clashing, dancing with one another - like it was right.

"Oliver," Laurel let out a breath, "you're too close."

Oliver took a step back and apologized, "I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself. We'll do this at your pace, I'm sorry."

"We're not together." Laurel asserted herself.

"Yep, I know and I'm sorry." Oliver raised his hands and moved away, "That won't happen again."

"Thank you." Laurel walked out to the hallway, with Oliver following.

Oliver stops, feeling his phone vibrate, he opens the phone and sees Felicity is calling. With a sigh, Oliver turns from the door, placing the phone against his ear.

* * *

At the Central City Mall, the food court was bustling with people, humans and undiscovered meta-humans alike. The store was bright unlike the dark Star City, indoor flora of green shrubs, and there was laughter that filled the air, with a mixture of burgers and fries, Asian cuisine, and tacos. When was the last time Oliver went to a mall, Oliver hadn't gone to one since he came back - it was frightening. Oliver stared at Laurel across the tiny gray circle table in the middle of the food court, and squirmed in his black plastic chair.

Oliver uneasily looks up from his cup of black joe, fiddling with his thumbs, "Thanks for coming out with me."

"Yeah, it's no problem. It's been a long time since we went out like this." Laurel smiled looking over to the mother with her children.

"It's been how many years since we came to the mall together?" Oliver laughed, staring at Laurel.

"Way too long for me to remember." Laurel let out a chuckle, leaning onto her hand as she watched the mother play patty cake with the child.

"She's cute." Oliver smiled at Laurel.

Laurel looked over at Oliver, "Yeah, she is, I've always wanted to have kids."

"Well, we can always make that happen." Oliver smirked, biting his lip.

"Ollie!" Laurel found her cheeks burning crimson and she lightly hit Oliver, laughing.

"But it's true!" Oliver moved away before Laurel's hand could meet his arm.

"Ollie, we are not dating!" Laurel whispered, "You just broke up with Felicity, a girl you were about to propose to!"

"But I already told you that I wanted you, isn't that enough?" Oliver kept his arm close to him, his face pouting.

Her mouth dropped, and Laurel shook her head, "No, Ollie, it's not."

"Alright." Ollie sitting back up and placing his hands on the table.

Laurel sat up, sighing as she stared back at Oliver, the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"Can I still tease you?" Oliver leaned his head to the side.

Laurel closed her eyes, turning away, and tightened her lips, "No, we are out shopping for Thea. Priorities first."

"Ahh, so you're saying that after we're done shopping I can?" Oliver finger gunned at Laurel.

Laurel's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "We are shopping, let's go."

Oliver followed Laurel's lead as she stood up from the chair, and threw his coffee in the trash - power walking to catch up to her. Oliver could feel his phone constantly vibrating, they were text messages: 54 MESSAGES. With a deep sigh, Oliver put the phone back in his pocket.

"How do you walk so fast?" Oliver walked beside her.

"You gotta be fast in the court." Laurel nodded her head.

"So you're always running late?" Oliver crinkled his nose.

"Ollie," Laurel laughed, "no, I am not always running late."

"But you do!" Oliver pointed at her.

Laurel raised her eyebrows, and sighed through her nostrils, "Yes, Ollie, I do."

"Well, what store are we going to?" Oliver and Laurel weaved through the crowd, and Oliver frowned, "We've been to four hundred stores already, my feet are killing me."

"We have not been to four hundred stores," Laurel shook her head, smiling, "and I think I finally figured what to get her."

"What?" Oliver slid his hands into Laurel's.

"Well, she's been talking to me about how much she misses Roy, so I texted him to send me a voice recording of something only he'd say to her, and we can put it in a teddy bear dressed like him." Laurel smiled to Oliver.

"Ohh, like a Build-A-Bear?" Oliver's heart dropped looking into her eyes, "Isn't she a bit old for that?"

"What girl doesn't like a stuffed teddy bear, especially with pre-recorded message and looks like her boyfriend?" Laurel nodded her head.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Oliver held Laurel's hand and sighed, this felt perfect.

Laurel stopped in front of a map for the mall, and searched for the store. Feeling the sweat in his palms, Oliver was worried that Laurel would catch on soon, or maybe this was just so natural for Laurel? After all, this is what they always did back in high school and college, but that was so long ago.

"Here it is." Laurel mumbled to herself, following the map in her mind, leading Oliver.

It reminded Oliver of all the hardships he had gone through, and how Laurel was his guide through it all, she knew the map, and she always lead him, lead him to being the person he is right now, happy, changed, and a hero, in her eyes. All that matter was her, was Laurel.

Oliver felt a vibration in his pocket and sighed - he knew who it was.

"Look, there it is!" Laurel pointed to the store before them.

"It's beautiful." Oliver said looking down to Laurel.

"Beautiful?" Laurel laughed looking over to Oliver, "It's a store - ."

With her heart fluttering, Laurel found herself locked in Oliver's gaze - how was it that Love had a way of slowing time down the way that it did? The bustling of people faded into background noise, leaving a soft ring, and all that was left was her and him - that's all they needed. Taking a step back, Laurel realized they were holding hands and moved away, turning to face the store, her cheeks crimson red. Now was not a time to be that same infatuated college girl.

"How long were you holding my hand for?" Laurel looked away from Oliver.

"Quite a while before you noticed, I lost track of time." Oliver nodded his head.

"Ollie?" Laurel looked up to Oliver.

"Yes,  _Pretty Bird_?" Oliver took a step back to see Laurel's face.

"Stop being cute, we have to get Thea's present." Laurel walked into the store.

"Wait," Oliver followed behind Laurel, "you think I'm cute?"

Laurel looked over her shoulder to Oliver, her golden locks covering her smile.

Oliver felt his phone vibrating again, ignored the call and put it to silent, with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"Alright." Laurel pulled the red hood of the bear down.

The two walked out the store to sit on a bench next to the entrance, Oliver held the box.

Oliver leaned in, studying the bear, "This looks exactly like Roy, it's got the red hood, black shirt, jeans - even the shoes, look the black top and white bottom!"

Laurel turned to Oliver, right next to her ear, and chuckled, "Oliver, I did not know you had such a keen eye on what people wear."

"Well, it's something you learn after five years." Oliver smiled.

He looked down to her lips and back to her eyes, oh how he longed to feel the electricity. After all,  _it was just a kiss_. Laurel could feel her cheeks stinging, every cell in her body telling her to do it, because  _it was just a kiss_ , and another part of her fighting, afraid to fall madly in love with him again. Oliver leaned into Laurel, her heart racing, and his lips met her cheek.

"Thank you, Laurel." Oliver moved back, "Thea will love this."

"Yeah." Laurel felt guilty about her desire for the kiss and turned away.

"Do you know what his message was, can we press it?" Oliver tried to squeeze the bear.

"No, Ollie!" Laurel put the bear out of his reach, "It's personal to them!"

"What, then is it even a present from us if it's only his message?" Oliver tried to reach for the bear.

"No, Ollie!" Laurel laughed, nearly falling off the bench.

* * *

"Is Thea almost done hanging out with Cisco and them?" Laurel started up the car.

Oliver closed the door as he entered the car, "I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, I heard your phone vibrating so much, I assumed it was her contacting you." Laurel laughed.

 _Shit_. Oliver opened his phone. 108 MISSED CALLS. 422 MESSAGES. 1 VOICEMAIL.

 _What the fuck?_  Looking around the lot, Oliver locked the doors, and searched the area for anything suspicious.

"So, is Thea done?" Laurel started driving out the lot.

"Let's just head back to Star Labs." Oliver's demeanor changed.

"Alright." Laurel smiled, "I'll let you get back into your serious demeanor, don't mind me."

The adrenaline rushed through Oliver,  _I should relax, she wouldn't._

Message from Felicity Smoak: "THAT SHOULD BE ME, OLLIE, NOT HER."

* * *

"I am exhausted." Thea slumped in the backseat.

They just pulled over for some gas, and were back on their way to Star City.

"Ollie, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Laurel tightened her lips.

"Yeah, it's fine, I want to drive." Oliver tried to smile, driving down an empty path.

Furrowing her eyebrows, "Ollie, you're driving 30 on a 70."

"I know." Ollie tightened his lips, "We can't all be fast."

Smiling, "Okay, Ollie."

Laurel turned to look back to Thea and smiled.

"Is this mine or your's?" Thea winked.

Laurel crinkled her nose and smiled, "No, it's your's."

"Build-A-Bear? Aren't I a -?" Thea sat up.

"Ahhh!" Laurel turned back to the front, trying to make noise over Thea.

"See, I said she was too old for a toy!" Oliver started laughing, increasing the speed of the car.

"You will like it!" Laurel exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Thea leaned forward.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Laurel crossed her arms.

Oliver looked over at Thea, his speedometer hitting 50, "Thea, shouldn't you - ?"

The car's brakes slammed, followed by screams coming from Thea and Laurel. The smell of rubber burned Oliver's nostrils. Oliver closed his eyes bracing for impact - but he couldn't, Thea.

Oliver opened his eyes.  _No_.

Thea's body curled mid-air, her screams ringing in Oliver's ears, and the tears burning the edges of his eyes - he was watching her death play out  _again_. Oliver had to act  _fast_ , he had to let go of the wheel, he had to unbuckle his seatbelt in order to save Thea, he had to move the wheel fast enough to have the car swerve on his side and not Laurel's, so that he could save her, too - he couldn't lose either of them. If Oliver couldn't grab Thea quick enough, at the right moment, he could snap her, he could break her, or worse, she could slip from his grip and paint pavement of the concrete road with her blood. If Oliver didn't move the wheel just right, holding down onto it, the car could possibly fall on Laurel's side, crushing her, maiming her, or worse, killing her, the blood would pour from out the wreckage of the car. There was no time to hesitate any longer, Oliver couldn't let the fear take over him - he couldn't lose Thea to a slow decision like he lost Shado, like he lost his mom. But Oliver couldn't do both - he didn't have time, he was going to lose the women he loved in his life, and it would be his fault again.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DELETED SCENE/S:**  
>  "Do you guys just stay here all day?" Laurel raised her eyebrow, she crossed her arms over her black v-neck blouse and military green hooded utility jacket, and spread her legs in skinny jeans and brown heeled boots to balance her weight.
> 
> Cisco and Caitlin looked at one another and tightened their lips, and Cisco responded,
> 
> "Well, I mean." Cisco pulled out the Twizzler.
> 
> "I don't really have a family." Caitlin tightened her lips.
> 
> "And I hate going to my family gatherings."
> 
> "So I usually just tag along with him or force him to go to his."
> 
> "And I usually just drag her along or we hang out right after mine so I can destress."
> 
> "I hear about how horrible his are and I don't feel as bad about not having one to go to."
> 
> Caitlin and Cisco smile and laugh with one another, and Thea, Oliver, and Laurel exchange looks. The two look over, Caitlin sighs and Cisco pops the Twizzler back in,
> 
> "But, ever since Barry technically became our boss." Cisco shrugged.
> 
> "He invites us to his events and we don't feel as lonely anymore." Caitlyn smiled, clasping her hands together.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Why is he with her like that, with Gorgeous Laurel?" Felicity peered from behind the rack inside a retail store.
> 
> Still in her outfit from last night, a khaki coat over Felicity, a hood to hide her hair, and a scarf to hide the bottom of her face. Felicity hunched over, her fists clenching the clothes hanging from the rack.
> 
> "It's not fair, that should be me, Gorgeous, not her, not Laurel." It's always her, always and forever." Felicity bit down on her teeth, "She's a fake, she's out to hurt Ollie, my Ollie."
> 
> "Miss, are you okay?" A retail worker tapped Felicity's shoulder.
> 
> "That should be me! I have to protect him!" Felicity shouted as she swung her arm at the woman, throwing her into a rack of scarved against the wall.
> 
> "Oh my god!" The cashier stepped back.
> 
> "Someone call security!" A female customer hid behind the counter.
> 
> "She might be a metahuman!" A male customer retreated to the back of the room with his wife and children.
> 
> Felicity looked around the store and back at the retail worker, in a panic, Felicity ran out the other exit of the store, across the room.


	7. Day Seven: Christmas Presents Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We left on a cliffhanger, what happens to our trio, will they survive? Who’s behind this nefarious attack, and will our trio be okay? Here’s our last chapter with Oliver, Thea, Laurel, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe West ♥_

Oliver's eyes widened, seeing Laurel reach out to Thea - she could grab Thea!

The car's started lifting from the back, Oliver bared his teeth and pulled the wheel towards the right. Shouting, Oliver released all his muscles to prepare for the impact of the crash. The car landed with a screech on Oliver's side, he could see the sparks of the metal and concrete, the sounds of scraping metal against his ears, and the smoke from the bursts of flames. Oliver never lost sight of Thea and Laurel - she held onto Thea for dear life. Thea curling into Laurel, her eyes shut tight with Laurel's, the car crashing into the waves of the pavement. Oliver took a deep breath, everything would be okay if the car would stop soon - it had to be okay. The loud screech of the car crept in closer and closer, louder and louder, and Oliver could smell the oil pouring out from the tank, the burnt rubber from the tires, and the smoke from the engine - the car was tipping as it scraped along the concrete. With a loud thud, the car rolled over onto its hood and settled, resting on the pavement. It was over.

Oil filled the air, Oliver tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, yanking the belt off and calling out to Thea and Laurel, his voice shaking in fear,

"Thea, Laurel, are you okay? Talk to me!"

Flashes of the dark thunderous storm on the ocean flashed before Oliver, and he choked, trying to grip onto reality. It was happening again, like it always does.

Tears stung Oliver's eyes, pouring down his forehead, "Thea, Laurel, answer me, please!"

The rain drove into his skin, the cold air filled his lungs, the strong smell of bricks filled the air and he was there.

Oliver's voice was choking and his vision completely blinded by tears, "Please!"

"You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you gotta live through this first. You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?" Ollie could hear Robert, his father.

"My children will live." Ollie could hear Moira, his mother.

"I'm sorry, I was angry and I was jealous, I - I am my father." Ollie could hear Tommy, his best friend, "Thank you."

Oliver gave up on the seat belt, choking out a sob, whimpering, "Please don't go."

Laurel's arms slowly gave up on holding Thea, and Thea dropped onto the soft cover of the hood, both motionless.

"No." Oliver shook his head, his tears streaming, wailing.

Shaking uncontrollably, Oliver kicked the front window, breaking it, and screamed as loud as he could, ripping off the seat belt. Falling down on the roof, shards of glass drawing out bits of blood from his callused hands, Oliver looked over to Thea and Laurel, motionless, and crawled over to hold Thea in his arms and holding his hand out to Laurel's hand,

"Please, please, please." Oliver tried to shake Thea awake and feel the warmth in Laurel's hand, "Don't leave me, please, you're all I have left."

Oliver held Thea against him, sobbing, and tightened his hand around Laurel's.

* * *

Opening her eyes, slowly, Thea whispered, "Ollie?"

His ears rung. The smell of the fallen bricks faded, and the rain stopped pouring down on him. Was he hallucinating again, did Oliver hear her speak? Completely frozen and afraid to lose this moment, Oliver twitched his hand, and whispered her name as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Thea?"

"Ollie, are we okay? What happened?" Thea heaved.

"Thea! Oh thank, God." Oliver pushed Thea to look at her face, "I thought I lost you there, Speedy."

With a smile, Thea wiped Oliver's tears, "You're not going to lose me, I promise."

Oliver pulled her in for a deep hug, and Thea gritted her teeth, in pain, "I'm so sorry, Speedy, I just, I was scared."

"What about Laurel?" Thea furrowed her brows.

"She…" Oliver looked down, "I don't know if she made it or not, let me get her down."

Maneuvering his way through the small area, Oliver tried to find a way to get Laurel safely down, "Listen Speedy, I need you to crawl out of here and to the side of the road. Oil is spilled, and the engine is giving off sparks. If one of those lands wrong-."

"The car will be lit on fire." Thea looked for a broken window.

"Unfortunately, the only completely shattered window is the front, the sides are somewhat shattered. Maybe you could-?" Oliver tried to unbuckle Laurel.

"My muscles are completely sore from the accident, I'm not strong enough right now." Thea rubbed her muscles.

"You tightened your muscles during the crash?" Oliver bit down on his teeth.

"Yep." Thea bit her lip, looking around, she spotted the present.

"Dammit, the seatbelts are all jammed." Oliver looked around for something sharp.

"Okay, hold on." Thea pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed a window, grunting in pain.

"Thea!" Oliver grabbed her arm.

"I got this." Thea grinned, "I'm not completely helpless, but I'm not leaving without this."

Thea grabbed the present and kicked the window open, and tossed the knife to Oliver, "Here, use this."

Oliver caught the pocket knife from Thea, and grabbed Laurel as she fell into his arms.

"Laurel."

* * *

"Is she still breathing?" Thea took Laurel from Oliver's arms, sitting down on the dirt next to the road.

"Yeah, she's okay, thank, God." Oliver tucked Laurel's hair behind her ear.

"There's-!" Thea looked up to Oliver.

"Blood, she must've hit her head on the window." Oliver held Laurel's face in his hands.

"She held onto me for dear life." Thea held Laurel closer.

"Laurel would give the world to make sure you were safe." Oliver smiled at Thea.

"Is Cisco and them on their way?" Thea looked to Central City and back to Laurel.

"Yeah, Flash is going to get here first, and he'll provide some First Aid before Cisco and them arrive." Oliver stood up.

"How long is he-?" Thea felt a gust of wind hit her face.

"Hey, Oliver." Flash laid out a blanket and a couple of first aid items on the ground.

"Flash." Oliver gave him a tight smile.

"I brought Caitlin with me, she'll work with Laurel and I'll check on you two and then the crime scene, Cisco will be arriving in about ten minutes and so will the cops."

"You got officers involved?" Oliver crossed his arms.

"I don't have a choice, this isn't an accident we can just clean up and pretend never happened." Flash tapped his foot with his super speed.

Oliver sighed, and Barry zoomed and brought back two chairs for Oliver and Thea to sit.

"So sit down and let's get you two checked out before the cops and paramedics arrive."

"I'm all good, worry about Thea." Oliver picked up Laurel, carrying her over to Caitlin.

"Hello, Mr. Queen." Caitlin smiled.

"Laurel hit her head on the window pretty heard," Oliver tucked Laurel's hair behind her ear, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"We got here as quickly as we could, we won't know if there's any damage yet," Caitlin kneeled down to get closer to Laurel, "until we can properly do a CAT scan at Star Labs. Just know that she's in good hands."

"Thank you, Dr. Snow." Oliver smiled.

* * *

The police car and paramedics' vehicles could be heard wailing in the distance, pulling closer, and Flash motioned Oliver over.

"Laurel's up but she is a bit dazed from the looks of it." Oliver sighed.

"Oliver, from the looks of it, your brakes went off on their own." He bit down on his lip.

"Yes, Barry, I know that, I need to figure out what happened though and who did it, how did any of this happen?" Oliver looked down the road to the car.

"That's the thing, there isn't any really good scenarios I can give you, yet." Flash crossed his arms.

"The brakes started working on their own and it was only the front." Oliver paced the road, "Do you think it could be a meta-human?"

"Nah, Cisco and I would've known if there's a meta who has telekinesis." Flash sighed. "I just can't figure out why they would pick you three."

The sirens from the police cars and paramedics drew closer.

"Do you think it's someone who knows?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Flash ran his finger over his lips, "No, this was meticulous and clean, someone experienced."

"A hired assassin?" Oliver looked over to the car.

Just as the vehicles pulled up, Det. Joe West stepped out from his car and an electric wire blew up from the poles above and landed in the oil leading to the car,

"Holy-," Det. West held his hands out, "stay in your cars!"

With a loud explosion, the car blew up, and shrapnel flying everywhere.

"Flash!" Oliver jumped out to cover Thea, Laurel, and Caitlin.

"Oh fuck." Flash looked around to see where the shrapnel was heading.

A huge piece of metal aimed at Joe, two tires, lit up, aimed at the cars, and three, rather small, pieces aimed at Oliver and the girls. With a deep sigh, Flash grabbed the biggest piece of metal, that was burning hot, and deflected the three tires. With a quick, "Ouch" from the temperature of the piece of metal, Flash threw the metal piece to bounce off the three metal pieces aimed at Oliver and the girls. Ran by Oliver's side, and shook his head,

"This was planned." Flash sighed, "We've got someone who knows who you three are and wanted to get rid of you all in a nice clean, climactic way."

Oliver grit his teeth, "All the evidence is…"

"Gone." Flash frowned, "I'll see you in a bit, have a prior commitment to attend."

With a gust of wind, Oliver sighed and stood up, patting down his pants and shirt.

"Well, aren't you the popular one, Mr. Queen, looks like the rumors of every Mayoral Candidate either resigning or being murdered are true." Det. West came out from behind.

"Sir, we'll have to wait for the Fire Dept." a female police officer called out to Det. West.

"Alright." Det. West sighed, "Any ideas on who would want you dead, Mr. Queen?"

"Where do I start?" Oliver smiled.

"I would appreciate your sarcasm saved for another time, Mr. Queen, as I'm trying to figure out if this was an attempted murder or a drunk car accident."

"Well, I can assure you that I, my sister, and friend were not under the influence, Detective." Oliver scowled.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Queen, none of which is good; I'm just here to help solve this case and ensure your safety." Det. Joe put his hands on his hips.

"I appreciate your help, Det. West, but feel free to put this down as a "drunk car accident", I will have my city resolve this case and ensure my safety." Oliver walked away.

Det. Joe turned around to see Oliver entering a limo, with Laurel, Thea, and Caitlin. Squinting his eyes, Joe saw Cisco sitting up in the front, with sunglasses on.

* * *

"Listen, we'll drop you guys off and head back to Star City." Oliver sighed, "I appreciate all the help that you guys have done and -."

"Hold the phone Oliver, I figured it out." Cisco opened the window, "Someone hacked into your car."

"Hacked into my car?" Oliver shook his head, "When was this ever possible?"

With an air mask over her face, Laurel leaned on Thea for support, and Caitlin maintained the tank giving Laurel air. Wrapping the blanket around Laurel, to keep her warm, Caitlin sighed,

"With the innovations in technology, cars are developing a way to be wireless; automatic brakes, starting up the car with a push of the button, and a laundry list of things."

"People were afraid of someone being able to hack their car, -" Cisco twirled his hand.

"And some people deemed it impossible." Caitlyn nodded her head

"But it was never something that people put down entirely." Cisco sighed.

"And today just happened to be the day." Oliver shook his head.

"Laurel's car had automatic brakes." Thea gasped.

"And that's what someone did, they hacked the car to use the brakes in the front of the car only." Cisco raised a finger.

"In hopes that the car would land on the front-." Oliver started painting a picture.

"Rendering you all in shock and/or unconscious, like Laurel was." Caitlin pressed her lips together.

"But with enough time for the cops to arrive in fifteen minutes, just in time for the explosion-." Cisco nodded his head.

"And enough time for us to wake up and get out or." Oliver connected the dots.

"Ka-boom. Exactly." Cisco sighed.

"The only hacker we know is Felicity." Oliver shook his head, opening his phone to see no notifications.

"It can't be her." Caitlin furrowed her brows.

"I broke up with her yesterday." Oliver pressed his lips together, sighing.

"There's no way she would go Yuno Gasai on you." Cisco laughed, "She's such a - oh my, god, that's how they all look like to begin with: cute, desirable, and innocent."

Biting on his fist, Cisco pulled into Star Labs.

"There's no way that Felicity would do this." Laurel pulled on Oliver's sleeve, energyless.

"We don't know, we really don't even know her or her past." Oliver's chest dropped.

"You guys can't leave until we check out Laurel." Caitlin held onto Laurel.

"Please, Oliver." Thea begged.

Oliver looked at all the faces, and Cisco rested his hands together, with puppy eyes, on the seat and sighed.

* * *

"Oliver." Barry came rushing in with his hand up, " I figured it out -!"

"Someone hacked the car." Everyone chimed in at once.

"How did you all -?" Barry looked around.

"Cisco." They all responded.

Barry pushed his lips up and sighed, "Is everyone okay?"

"Laurel and Thea are resting up in the med bay. Thankfully no serious damage to either of them" Oliver sighed, walking next to Barry at the mainframe.

"What about you?" Barry nudged.

"I'm fine." Oliver sighed.

"Oh, Iris is going to kill me if I don't ask, but she was wondering if she could interview you about the accident?" Barry crossed his arms.

"Tell her to call me later, she has my number." Oliver crossed his arms.

"Wait - why does she have your number?" Barry grabbed Oliver's shoulder.

"It's nothing serious, Barry, it's just because I'm running for Mayor of Star City." Oliver laughed.

Caitlin, Jessie, and Jay huddled around her computer, while Cisco and Harry on Cisco's computer. They were all chit chatting and trying to figure out what happened, and Oliver leaned over to Barry,

"Everyone is working on trying to locate who hacked the car."

"But to no avail because they destroyed the evidence." Barry bit his lip.

"Yeah, they are trying to -." Oliver motioned his hand.

"See if there was a signal the car gave off or the power lines did in the last six hours -."

"To try and pinpoint the ping or location -."

"Of a potential signal -."

"That may or may not even exist." Harry lifted up his hands, walking from one side of the room to the other.

"We are literally chasing the 'Darhk', guys." Cisco slumped back into his chair, groaning as he rolled the chair into the middle.

"There aren't any cameras, so it's not like they could've seen when the cops were coming." Jessie, frustrated, scratched her head.

"The only other thing is they must've found a way to get into the dashcams of the police cars, because those were the only cameras there." Jay pointed to Jessie.

"That would explain why they waited for the dramatic explosion." Cisco pointed to Jay.

"So we need to look into the CCPD and see if anyone has hacked their system." Harry walked over to the main frame.

"Move over, Ladies," Cisco rolled his chair to the center of the main frame, "And whoever has been hacking is doing a stellar job of hiding their tracks."

"But there is always a fingerprint left behind." Jessie smirked at Oliver.

Harry looked from Jessie to Oliver, squinting his eyes. Everyone huddled around the main frame, and numbers and words flashed over the screen. Whenever a login appeared on the screen, Barry entered in something quickly, and when there was an error, Cisco would enter in somethings. Oliver looked over to Barry, biting on his finger and tapping his foot,

"You think it's her?"

"Huh?" Barry looked over to Oliver.

Oliver tightened his lips.

"I don't want to, but this has Felicity's fingerprints all over it." Barry gulped.

"Any good hacker would follow these steps, guys." Cisco responded.

"That's what she is, a  _good_  hacker." Caitlyn placed her hand on her heart, and Jay rubbing her shoulder.

"Guys, we're going into the Matrix!" Cisco leaned back.

The screen turned black, with a list of randomly generated numbers filling up the screen in a bright green, and a symbol flashed on the screen. The symbol was black with a neon green outline, three crescents, connected in the middle by an arrowhead acting as a hole, and a disjointed circle behind the crescents. It loomed on the screen, and everyone was silent.

"That's the fingerprint." Jessie whispered.

"What is it?" Thea and Laurel walked in from behind the team.

"A symbol of a virus." Cisco answered.

"With an arrow head in the middle." Oliver tightened his fists.

* * *

"Look, Oliver, we still don't know if this is Felicity or not." Barry followed Oliver down the hall.

"It has her fingerprints all over it." Oliver pointed to the main room.

"Yes, but that symbol is not her's, Oliver."

"We never gave her a codename or a symbol." Oliver sighed.

"Yeah, so how do you know that's her's then?" Barry pointed to the main room.

Oliver held his head and groaned, "Because it was the symbol that her hacktivist crew had but without the arrow head."

Barry looked down, confused, "They were "Virus"?"

"Yes, the group that created "Big Brother"."Oliver looked at Barry, leaning up against the wall.

"Connor, committed suicide, according to the news." Barry bit his lip.

"Yeah, but he didn't die. NSA hired him to do their dirty work and he faked his death. When he came back with Big Brother to try and recruit Felicity, she rejected his offer and took him down. When I asked the only other member of the Virus team about them, he said Felicity was obsessed with him, went off the rails when he died, and it wasn't until after rehab that she changed her life around."

"After rehab?" Barry shook his head.

"It was a side of her she didn't want us to know, she deliberately lied to us, but I still trusted her." Oliver bit his lip.

"But why?" Barry frowned.

Oliver looked down the hall to Laurel and Thea walking their way, "There has to be another explanation for this. I'll call you when I get more information, we'll be taking the train home."

"Alright, be safe, Oliver." Barry held out his hand.

"Yeah, you, too, Barry." Oliver took his hand and they hugged.

* * *

_...to be continued..._


	8. Day Seven: Christmas Presents Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Holy crud, I am still writing! Is anyone hyped up to see if this is going to be the last part? Not too sure, but let’s see where this chapter of our Lauriver Christmas Week leads to! Here’s our last chapter with Oliver, Thea, and Laurel; Quentin, Donna, Felicity and a surprise character! ♥_

"Diggle," Oliver bit down on his teeth, looked out the window, "just listen to me, okay?"

Thea and Laurel could hear Diggle bickering back with Oliver in the seat across from them, the words inaudible. The train shook a bit, reaching near to Star City. Their compartment was right behind the conductor, and completely empty, the compartments behind them bustled with people stopping into the other cities. With a sigh, Thea pressed the Build-A-Bear bag against her chest, groaning,

"I really wish that Darhk didn't destroy that train that goes straight to Star City. Our trip would've been  _that_  much easier."

Laurel smoothed her blanket over her legs and laughed, "Queen can't handle it?"

"No, I can't." Thea laughed, looking over to Laurel, sitting next to her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Aww, come on, Thea." Laurel laughed, "I've dealt with League of Assassins ninjas."

"I know." Thea pushed her lips together, "I just couldn't bare losing you."

With a smile, Laurel gleamed, "You won't ever lose me, Speedy."

"Diggle, listen to me." Sighing, Oliver held his forehead, looking to his black combat boots, "It's just a possibility that we need to make sure isn't a possibility."

The girls looked at one another and back to the frustrated Oliver.

"Hey, do you think I want this?" Oliver stood up, pacing down the aisles.

"By the way, I already contacted Lyla." Thea looked out the window.

Looking to Thea, Laurel sighed, "And?"

With her lips pressed tight, Thea sighed back, "Felicity isn't at  _my_  penthouse, and she isn't at Palmer Tech or the Foundry."

"Nowhere to be found." Laurel took a deep breath, "We need to make sure it's not her."

"Well," Thea rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "Felicity is nowhere to be found, she is completely untraceable, and there's only one last known location - according to what Lyla told me."

"Where?" Laurel looked to the floor, when Oliver made eye contact with her.

Thea waited for Oliver to pace to the other side of the compartment, "Central City mall."

A shiver went down her spine, the compartment's temperature dropped, and Laurel looked over to Thea, "When did you contact Lyla?"

"The moment we started suspecting Felicity." Thea saw Oliver walking back down the aisle.

"I cannot wait to go back home and see Lyla's I-told-you-so look." Laurel laughed.

With a smile, Thea closed her eyes, "Let's just hope Virus doesn't have any intentions to hurt anyone on this train."

Sighing through her nostrils, Laurel sat up, pulling the blanket down.

Thea stood up, "Check the train, gottit."

Laurel looked up, "Bathroom?"

Tying up her hair and wearing sunglasses, "Bathroom."

* * *

Thea rolled her eyes and bit down on her teeth, smoothing down her train uniform "I have no idea what we are looking for, Laurel."

Biting on her lip, Laurel looked around, "Anything unusual. At this point, Felicity is either on this train or took one earlier."

"And dressing up as the staff will help us…?"

A blonde haired woman slumped in her chair, her face down and a khaki coat, shying away from Thea.

"We should be able to see who is on the train, who was, and who will be."

"What do we do if she is on the train? Do you think she knows we're suspecting her?"

The old couple across from the blonde haired girl flagged Laurel down, "Excuse me, Miss, could you bring us some water?"

"Of course! Would either of you like ice in your drinks?" Laurel smiled.

Thea kept her eye on the blonde haired lady, who curled into herself as Laurel moved closer.

"And what about you, Miss?" Thea smiled at her, a tone underlined her question.

"Oh." Looking up, the blonde haired woman wasn't Felicity. "No, thank you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Thea studied the woman's jacket.

Thea and Laurel walked into the next cargo hold, and Thea sighed, before closing the door, "Something's not right, Laurel."

"I know." Laurel happily poured a drink.

"That was her jacket." Thea leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and she sneered, "It even had the coffee spill on the sleeves and the red lipstick stains."

Taking a few cubes, with a tong, into the water, "Then that means she is somewhere here."

"Or it's a red herring and she is getting on the next train." Thea stood up.

"Would you like to deliver the drink, Thea?" Laurel gave her a silver tray.

"I would love to, Mrs. Queen." Thea winked.

Laurel rolled her eyes.

Pushing the curtains open, Thea's hand bumped the woman from before, "Sorry, Miss!"

Waving her hand, the lady continued walking down the train.

Thea squinted her eyes and waltzed over to the old couple, "Here's your -."

"Thank you!" The old man took his drink and handed it to his husband.

Straightening up, Thea stared at the girl, who nervously stared out the window,

"Is it too hot in the compartment?" Thea smiled leaning in.

"Ah," The lady sat up, "no, it's fine. Thank you."

"That's good to hear, I was worried since you took your jacket off." Thea leaned her head to the side.

The lady resumed looking out the window, as the old couple held hands, and Thea walked away to where Laurel was. Something was definitely off. The jacket was nowhere to be seen - who was the woman who walked past Thea? Opening the curtains to an empty room, Thea sighed,

"Of course, why wait for Thea when you can have all the fun yourself."

Laurel followed 10 ft behind the blonde woman in Felicity's coat, comforting guests occasionally, and looking away when the lady turned around.  _I'm sure she's noticed me by now, how is she playing so lax when I am this close?_

"How did I miss you when I walked in?" The coy man in a business suit smiled.

 _Oh god, he reminds me of Oliver's business days - total dick._ The only difference was his hair, brunette and spiked up, the mole on his cheek, and the way his ashy colored eyes struck ice through your body.

A person behind Laurel stood up to use the restroom, and Laurel spilled a pitcher of iced water onto the man's pants, "Oh no!"

"Fuck, that's cold!" The man jumps up, his eyes furrowed in anger.

"I'm so sorry, there's a bathroom over there." Laurel pointed to the end of the compartment the khaki-coat lady headed.

With a short gasp, the lady turned the other way and Laurel's heart dropped.

"Out of my way!" The man shoved Laurel down to the floor, slipping out a gun.

* * *

"Where the hell did they -?" Oliver looked around to the empty compartment. "Did girls always take this long going to the bathroom."

 _No, you idiot._  He could hear his conscious mock him.  _Fuck_.

* * *

"Let her go!" Thea shouted, grease smeared over her eyes, her mask on.

"So there are more than one of you." The man laughed, pointing his gun to Laurel.

"He's just a distraction, Speedy." Laurel held her hands up, kneeling in the middle of the aisle.

The girl who bumped earlier into Laurel was only about 12 years old, who shook with fear, and Laurel lightly touched her, "It's okay, Baby Girl, I won't let him hurt you."

"Big talk from the girl who has a gun pointed at -."

A loud shot went off and panic ensued, Laurel pushed the man's hands up, the shot blew threw the roof of the train, and grabbing him by the neck, she slammed him onto the floor. The passengers flooded out of their seats and into the other compartments, screaming.

"Oh, fuck!" Breathless, the man swung his arm to the now standing Laurel.

Thea grabbed the little girl, amidst the chaos, and pulled her back as Laurel grabbed the empty pitcher of water and slapped the gun out of his hands, firing another shot, shattering the window of the train. The gust blew Laurel's hair in her face, and the man seized the opportunity to kicked her down. Quickly, Thea scooched back with the little girl, the girl's father tried to reach out to her over the seat,

"Angelica!"

"Daddy!" Angelica sobbed, reaching back out.

Standing up, Thea shouted to him over the gust, "Crawl over the seats, Sir, quickly!"

Winded, Laurel shook off the stars and flipped her hair back, her skirt ripped, and bit down her teeth. The man was searching for his gun and Laurel ran at him, tackling him down.

"Hurry, hurry, get out of here!" Thea moved aside to let them into the other compartment.

* * *

Oliver and the rest of the passengers ducked down, hearing the loud noise.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"I don't know." Answered.

"Sounded like a gunshot."

"We don't know that for sure, let's just wait for the conductor."

That sound was all too recognizable for Oliver. There was only one thing to do, ignore all instincts and run to the noise.

* * *

Grabbing the gun, Thea held it to the man, her hair whipped from the wind, "I'm gonna ask again," heavy breathing, "let her go."

The man and Laurel froze, both looking at Thea and then to one another, both breathing heavily, their hair whipping around. With a small  _ding_ , a woman's voice was heard over the intercom,

" _Good Afternoon, Passengers, do not be alarmed, you are in the good hands of Virus's own personal Firewall_."

* * *

"Felicity." Oliver froze, the train stopped, his world spun, and in a whimper, "please, God, no."

* * *

Thea's eyes widened, staring at Laurel, who glared at the man.

"I really do have to thank you all." The man smiled, biting his lip, "I couldn't get her to come back to me, but you all managed to do it for me."

"What the fuck did you do?" Thea shouted over the wind, coming out to the aisle.

"What did I do?" The man laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." Laurel slammed him against the wall.

"Hey Pretty Lady, a bit close are we?" The man laughed.

"I am not fucking done with you."

"Oh, I hope not."

Throwing him against the window, Laurel looked over to Thea, "Keep him here, I'm going to go find her."

"She's on the train?" Thea took a deep breath.

"Yes, I don't know for how long though." Laurel held Thea's shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Biting her lips, Thea nodded her head, holding the gun at the man.

"Before I go, tell us who the fuck you are." Laurel looked over her shoulder, facing him.

A smile crept up his face and he winked.

"Conner!" Oliver bursted through the door.

"It's not Connor, the name is Cooper!" Cooper shouted.

"Cooper?" Thea said, puzzled, "That is the least intimidating name,  _ever_."

Oliver stood next to Thea, annoyed and closed his eyes, and Laurel shook her head.

"It's Daemon, now." Cooper glared at Oliver.

"That sounds a lot more intimidating." Thea nodded.

With another groan, Oliver took the gun from Thea.

"Hey!"

"No."

"But-!"

Oliver looked at Thea.

As the Queen siblings bickered, Daemon looked over to Laurel, "Is this, normal?"

Laurel sighed and shrugged, going through the doors to the other compartment.

"Where is Felicity?"

"Hell do I know?"

"Stop reaching for the gun!"

"I have one job, alright? And that's to make sure that Cooper here doesn't run off so we can bring him into the precinct."

"And you need a gun for that?"

"I don't need it but it would be nice, yes."

"Then where is he?"

"What - oh fuck, you have got to be kidding me."

The wind blew through the compartment, further emphasizing that no one else was in the room.

With another sigh, Oliver held his eyes, "This never happened with Roy."

Thea slapped Oliver's arm, "That's only because you distracted me!"

* * *

Laurel looked around, seeing frightened passengers and comforting them.

"Did you girls get him?" An old lady asked.

"Yes, we did," Laurel smiled.

"Oh, that's good!" She smiled back.

"but we think he wasn't alone, so we're going to double check in the other compartments. So be calm for us, okay?" Laurel held her hand.

The tears about to burst out, she nodded, patting Laurel's hand. Laurel could see the numbers ascribed to the lady's forearm as her shirt pulled up - she was a survivor of the Holocaust. Laurel's heart dropped,

"I will protect you." Laurel tightened her grip, looking into her eyes.

With tears streaming down, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Black Canary." Laurel whispered.

The lady choked on her tears and held out a canary trinket for Laurel, "Then no fear shall I have."

Laurel's mouth dropped, taking the trinket from her hand, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." The lady held Laurel's face, "Go get them."

Laurel stood up and ran down the aisle to the other compartment, Felicity had to be in the storage, which was the last compartment.

* * *

"He couldn't of gone far." Thea sighed.

"I've been in a train like this before, and trust me, he totally could of." Oliver slid through the compartment door.

"Oh, shut up."

"Why am I even helping you look for him?"

"Because it's your fault we lost him."

"This is a waste of time."

Thea sighed through her nose, closing her eyes, and turned around to face Oliver, "Actually, why don't you tell me how you know his name."

 _Dammit_ , Oliver thought to himself.

"Oh, where could Daemon be?" Oliver peered over Thea.

* * *

Laurel opened the last compartment door to the storage, to be met with the railroad tracks, holding the trinket tight in her hands. With her hair whipping around her, Laurel sighed,

"Please come home, Felicity."

"My name is Firewall now." Felicity held her laptop in her hands.

The dark space of the storage closed in around her, Felicity took a deep breath, seeing Laurel's face through her camera, Gorgeous Laurel - it wasn't Oliver who came for her, so why did her heart feel so heavy? It didn't matter. Everything Felicity had was destroyed in Starling City, she knew the company was turning against her, the penthouse wasn't even her's, Diggle betrayed her and Oliver had already left her - there was nothing left for her. This was all that she had left, her past.

Daemon smiled, "You were right, this was fun!"

Firewall looked up at her ex and closed her laptop.

* * *

The streetlamps reflected against the melting snow, Laurel held herself as she watched the train leave.

"You did good, Baby Girl." Quentin held her shoulder.

Looking down, Laurel looked back to the tracks, "I did?"

"Of course, everyone is talking about how I raised a 'kick-ass' daughter." Quentin laughed, pulling her in.

Resting her head on him, Laurel sighed, "It certainly doesn't feel like I did."

Oliver watched the two, their backs to him.

"I couldn't bring her home." Laurel tightened her grip.

With a kiss on the forehead, "You can't save everyone, Baby Girl."

Sliding her arm around him, they held each other tighter.

"Why didn't she come home to me?" Donna's tears rolled down her face.

Oliver looked over to Donna, who looked out to the tracks.

"I just, wish I was worth an explanation." She squeezed her jeans, her navy coat with a white hood stuck to her lips.

"I'm sorry, Donna." Oliver looked over to the tracks.

They both stared at the backs of the Lance's.

"She was always like her father." Donna's mouth quivered as she wiped her tears.

There was a loud echo of silence, an uncomfortable atmosphere that belonged. Again, Donna was here, alone. Again, Quentin lost a daughter. Again, Laurel lost a sister. Again, Oliver poisoned those closest to him. It was a heart-wrenching song played on repeat, always around Christmas - the time to be at your happiest didn't allow you to be.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Quentin looked up to the stars.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Laurel looked up with him.

* * *

The apartment was decorated for Christmas, but it was just so hard to be happy. The tiny Christmas tree lit the room with a soft glow from the fireplace, the cackles creating background noise, and the sweet smell of the Green Tea filled the room. Oliver walked out from the kitchen, looking at Laurel.

Her hair in a messy bun, Laurel stared into the fireplace, the idea of not saving Felicity consumed her - if only she didn't get distracted, she repeats to herself. She held her drink in her hand, unmoving. Oliver grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her.

"Oh." Laurel, startled, moved to allow the blanket over her shoulders.

"Thea said she's staying the night somewhere else." Oliver sat next to her, taking a sip of his tea.

Laurel raised an eyebrow, "Oh."

"Yeah, Roy's message was a place for them to meet up for Christmas."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Laurel smiled, "Good for them!"

"Yeah, the minute Thea squeezed the bear she left in a taxi." Oliver laughed.

"So she isn't too old for toys?" Laurel laughed.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You're right. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Laurel shrugged and looked back down to her coffee.

"You're being too hard on yourself, you know that?"

"Oh that's priceless, coming from you." Laurel smiled.

Oliver shook his head, smiling and putting his arm around her, "That's exactly why you should listen to me."

With a sigh, she placed her tea in her lap, "I could've done something."

"We all could've." Oliver took another sip, "And that's exactly why you can't blame yourself."

"So you're saying this is all of our faults?" Laurel looked over.

"No, I'm saying this is my fault." Oliver looked down.

"How is this -?" Laurel placed her tea on the table.

"Laurel, it is my job to blame myself, not your's - everything you do, you are, is perfect. You are always doing the most you can, and there's nothing more anyone can expect from you that you haven't already done." Oliver placed his drink next to her's.

"Ollie," Laurel's eyes filled with tears.

Oliver scooted back, and faced her.

The snapping of the fire played a soft melody, creating stars in their eyes.

"Come with me."

"What?"

Oliver held his hand out to her, "I want to show you your present."

"I swear, if you bought me -."

"No, it's not a room full of roses,  _again_." Oliver smiled.

With a small laugh, Laurel wiped her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"Your Idiot."

Laurel took his hand.

* * *

In their vigilante outfits, the two leapt across the alleys to the rooftops in the dark of the night, taking turns and holding their arm out for the other,

"Is this your present, because the other day when I said rooftops are the best way to -."

"Can't you just be patient?" Oliver laughed.

"I'm not impatient, I'm just curious." Laurel laughed.

"You know I could never do surprises with you because of this." Oliver shot a zip-line.

"My dad is a detective." Laurel zipped down the zip-line.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't let you become one." Oliver zipped down after.

"Ha, jokes on him." Laurel winked.

Resting on the emergency ladders outside of an apartment complex, Oliver leaned close to Laurel and pointed,

"Alright, there is your present."

"I don't see -." Laurel's heart dropped.

There were large red stockings outside of someone's windows, right underneath, stuck with an arrow with a neon green fletching. A man could be seen in the window, it was him, the thief, there were three children running around with his wife chasing after them.

"Ollie." Her eyes met with his, tears forming.

With a smile, Oliver placed his finger over his lips, pulled out his bow, put an arrow on with a rubber point. Pulling back on the bow, with a quick sound of the wind, the arrow tapped the window. The man looked over to the window and allowed the winter air to spill into his tiny apartment.

"Honey, what are you doing?" His wife asked.

"I heard something." He looked around, "What the?"

"What is it?" The kids eagerly surrounded him.

He recognized the arrows, "I - I don't know, kids."

Pulling up a stocking, the father's eyes began to pour out tears.

"See, Santa did come!" The youngest daughter shouted, pulling the presents out the first stocking.

"Oh my gosh, he's real!" The oldest son shouted, he held the stocking close to his chest.

"I knew it!" The middle son screamed, pouring out the other stocking.

The wife's face dropped, tears streaming as she reached into the last stocking, the smallest, pulling out five $100 gift card to the grocery store. Choking back sobs, she looked over to her husband, his back facing her as he stood at the window. His fingers trembled, his body shivered from the cold, and he turned to face his wife, the green arrow in his hand.

In an embrace, they both looked out the window towards Black Canary and Green Arrow, and the snow started to fall lightly over the city. Waving his arm out to the two suited heroes, he mouthed,

"Thank you."

* * *

The falling snow left a white mist on the city floor, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. The street lights lit the city below them, everyone was home for the Christmas night. Laurel leaned onto the ledge of the rooftop and breathed in the icy air as it tickled her lungs. Oliver placed his hand next to Laurel's, his back against the ledge, and stared into her emerald eyes. Their footprints left a trail on the light snow blanketing the roof. Everything led to this point, everything that happened the past few days, months, years - everything led back to her, the way the moon bounced from her face, the way the snow decorated her hair, and the way the wind gently blew her hair, it was always her.

"Ollie?"

His lips dropped, breathlessly whispering, "Yes,  _Pretty Bird_?"

"Thank you. This is just what I needed."

Placing her hand on his, Oliver gasped quietly, feeling the surge of electricity shock his body -  _it was just a kiss_.

"It's because I care." He laughed.

Laurel smiled back, her laughter breathing through her teeth, and rested her head on his shoulder - and he held her. A soft rumble came from her, Oliver caressed her hair,

"What's wrong,  _Pretty Bird_?"

Holding onto his shirt, Laurel bit down on her lip, "Just promise you won't leave."

"It's been too long for it to be any other way." Oliver looked into her eyes.

 _It was just a kiss_  - a long one.

The tears found their way to Oliver's face and their embrace tightened, nothing else mattered. With the stars cheering, the two smiled at one another, their breaths intermingling, and found themselves lost in each other's eyes - this is where they belonged.

_To be continued…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks so much for reading, and this two year journey of my first fanfic is complete(?). I know many of you love this series, but lmk if this is something you really do want to be continued. All I would really need is motivation, which is as simple as having active discussion about my work. If you want to find out how Thea and Roy's Christmas is spent, what happens to Felicity, or what holds in store for more of Oliver and Laurel - lmk!_


End file.
